


If You Need Me

by tehprincessj



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Breast Fucking, But Only Chapter 10, Chapter 10 has Sara/Reyes Smut, Control Issues, Denial, Dirty Talk, Doctor Kink, Dom!Harry, Drinking to Cope, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Massage, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Quiet Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voice Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehprincessj/pseuds/tehprincessj
Summary: A collection of connecting Sara/Harry pieces. Mostly smut with just a pinch of plot, as the two of them try to find their way together, stumbling a bit along the path. Examines both the relationships of Pathfinder Sara/Harry, and a Sara who was the twin in the coma while Scott is Pathfinder, and in which Harry is a darker, more dominant version of the doctor we know and love.Note: This work is not abandoned. I have a couple more chapters plotted and will be updating just as soon as my muse allows it.





	1. Two Black Eyes

Harry sighed as he firmly pressed medical binding tape over the bridge of Sara's nose. She was putting on a brave face, but he knew the break must be painful. Scans told him that it had been a clean hit. If she was careful, the cartilage would set nicely, and she wouldn't bear a permanent reminder of the injury, her nose would remain small and smooth and perfect.

It was late enough in the evening that the familiar space of the Hyperion's medical bay was only semi-occupied, with just a few sleeping patients and a handful of only the most dedicated technicians still on hand, recording vital statistics and going over charts.

He stood only as close as was strictly necessary, but he could smell the sweet fresh scent of her. Her eyes were closed, lashes resting against her soft cheeks. The discoloration under her skin was going to be bad in a day or so.

Finishing up the splint, he stepped back, taking in the overall effect of her appearance as her eyes slid open to look steadily back at him. She was bruised and red-eyed, but still heart-stoppingly beautiful. The casual shirt she wore over her black pants looked like something out of a horror vid; a trail of blood stained the fabric down her front, a splash of bright red standing out starkly on the otherwise subdued tones of her Initiative issued clothing.

"Aren't you going to ask me what happened?" she asked softly, her small teeth sinking into her full bottom lip.

"I was thinking about it," he hedged. Truthfully, he knew her well enough to believe that if she didn't want to be forthcoming, chances were, he didn't really want to know.

"Bar fight."

He placed the remaining supplies on a nearby tray. "You were in a bar fight? With who? Over what?"

"Stop me if you've heard this one; a krogan, a turian, and a human walk into a bar..."

"Ha-ha," he said flatly.

She chuckled before tilting her head thoughtfully. "You know, I'm not really sure what it was about."

He felt his eyebrows lift at her in question.

"Oh, it wasn't _my_ fight. I just tried to break it up. Caught an elbow to the face for my trouble."

He shook his head at her, "Did you report this to the militia?"

"No. My bloody nose broke the fight up right quick and everyone was awfully sorry. Just a couple of guys getting rough after they'd had too much to drink. The morale around the station could use some work."

She was right on that last point. "Sara..."

"It's really not a big deal."

With nothing else to do with his hands, Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, I'm not going to open a file or write a report up over this. I'll give you a little something for the pain, but you need to check in with Lexi when you get back to the Tempest."

She made a face, opening her mouth to argue.

"Sara, I'm not your doctor. I never had the chance to be." His voice softened as he added, "You should be glad of that."

"Yeah. Lexi's not so bad. And all this sexual tension _can't_ be ethical between a doctor and his patient."

He laughed, stepping back so she had plenty of room to stand.

Ignoring his lead, she remained where she was. She looked over at Scott, who was resting in the hospital bed next to the one she sat upon. "How's he doing?"

There was no point in lying to her. "Still no change."

"Should we try shaking him and shouting in his face?"

"Uh, no." He wasn't entirely sure whether or not she was joking. "The coma is medically induced, remember? We want him to wake up when he's ready."

"Whatever. He can go ahead and sleep his life away, then. It's not like we were supposed to do this together or anything."

Something in his chest gave a squeeze at her tone.

She hopped off the bed, gingerly touching the tape on her face. "You going to tell Lexi about this while I'm on my way back, save me the trouble of an explanation?"

"I'm still kind of fuzzy as to why you came to me instead of her to begin with. It's a shorter walk from the Vortex to your ship than it is to come here."

"Hey, any excuse to see you, Harry. She's great. But when I have a choice..." She gave him the sweetest smile, her eyes lingering on his face.

He felt his mouth pull into an answering curl. Noticing the blood on her shirt again, he lost his smile. "Let me get you another shirt."

He pulled a women's size small from a metal drawer at the bottom of one of the carts strategically placed next to each and every hospital bed. "You can use one of the changing rooms..."

His voice trailed off as she caught the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head.

A blush rose becomingly to her cheeks as she took the garment from his hand and put it on.

He only had a quick glimpse of pale skin and a black bra before she was covered. He cleared his throat, retrieving the bloody shirt from where she'd dropped it and handing it over.

She took it from him, her face still stained with pink. "Thanks." She hesitated as if there was something further she wanted to add.

He held his breath, silently encouraging her to speak.

Her mouth closed and turning, she headed for the doorway. "See you later, Harry."

He felt his stomach fall with disappointment. "Sara... take it easy, okay?"

She didn't turn back, only lifted a hand up in a negligent wave.

He felt a lot of the light leave the room along with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been distracted for a good long while by a certain shady bastard, but I think I'm ready to move on from that, now. I'm here in rare-pair hell for the long haul, with tons of plot bunnies to fic through, and while this collection may be disjointed, I promise not to give up, no matter how few of us Harry lovers are out there. Lots more to come, including stuff that isn't entirely smut, I swear (but a lot of stuff that is)!


	2. Defining Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece is part of what I consider to be AU: Scott is Pathfinder, and Sara is Harry's patient back on the Hyperion (and recently awakened from her coma). I may play around in this space from time to time, although I do prefer Sara as Pathfinder, for multiple reasons. ;)

Harry settled the last piece of armor onto Sara's back, checking the seals to make sure it was properly in place. There was a lot of frantic back and forth as the Hyperion's inhabitants ran this way and that, scrambling for makeshift weapons, or just looking for a place to bunker down. The Ark's security system blared an alarm, warning everyone on the ship that they were being boarded.

Sara was calm and collected as she focused her attention on checking the phalanx she held, literally the _only_ gun they'd been able to find.

Harry's eyes strayed to the mission locker that held his own armor. It was probably dusty from lack of use, but he felt like kicking himself for not thinking to go for it sooner. He reached a hand toward the lock's interface, ready to key in the code.

"You need to get to safety." Sara said, and turning abruptly, she led the way out the door. They moved briskly down a darkened hallway. She walked with purposeful steps, ready to meet the kett that were no doubt on their way explicitly to take her into custody.

"I'm not going to leave you," he replied firmly. It was out of the question.

She stopped her advance, turning to face him, her voice rising a notch. "Harry, they'll _kill_ you. I still have a chance. SAM says the Archon needs me alive."

He couldn't help himself. Reaching out to her, he cupped her cheek, his gloved thumb rubbing over her lips.

She didn't register shock, as she had every right to. He'd never touched her in such an unprofessional way. Instead, her eyes slid closed for just the briefest of moments before they opened, meeting his eyes with a desperate intensity. "Please," she whispered. "I can't watch something awful happen to you before I'm captured."

He felt like he was going to be sick. "Alright. I..." It was stupid, but it was all he could say, "Be careful." His grip on her soft skin tightened. "I _will_ see you soon," he said with conviction.

She squeezed his arm right beneath the hand that touched her face, then turned to leave without saying more.

All he could do was watch her go.

*

It wasn't until after the Archon was defeated that Lexi brought Sara back to the medical bay on the grounded Hyperion, limping and dazed. Harry helped settle her into a hospital bed before she promptly lost consciousness. The diagnosis was grim, but while the brain hemorrhage she'd suffered at the hands of her captors was serious, they'd managed to stop the swelling in time to keep cell loss to a minimum.

Scott was suffering similar effects, although to a lesser degree.

The medical team was being split, supplemented by staff added via second wave stasis revival. Those not needed on Meridian would be integrated into the Nexus's medical team to accommodate its growing capacity. As Sara continued to recover without waking, Harry met with Scott to discuss the future.

"What are your plans, Harry?" he asked, blue eyes steady and direct.

Harry cleared his throat, giving himself an extra beat of time to formulate his answer into a more confident-sounding one. "I was going to wait and see what your sister decides. There's no shortage of physicians ready to settle here, so I'm sure I can find a place on the station if that's what she chooses."

Scott nodded. "You know I'm planning to turn on the charm, and try to get her to join my team, right? She's got a SAM implant, and more experience interfacing with Remnant tech than anyone, now, aside from myself. It only makes sense for her to end up on the Tempest."

Harry felt like laughing bitterly at that. And to think he'd abdicated his position to Lexi simply so he could stay with Sara in the first place.

"Lexi can look after her," Scott added, and Harry wondered if perhaps he wasn't being as subtle as he wished. Scott sighed, looking down at his sister as she lay sleeping. "I'll stick around until she wakes up, see what she's got planned." He gave a chuckle as he continued. "I kind of envy her ability to do what she wants."

As the younger man left the medbay, Harry watched him until he no longer could, wondering what he was going to do with himself if Scott got his way.

"Doctor?" He was pulled from his thoughts by a technician waiting at his elbow. Giving himself a mental shake, Harry got back to work.

A few days later, he was making notations in a patient chart when a member of his staff got his attention. "Sara Ryder is awake."

He sent a notification off to Scott as he made his way to her bedside. "Well, good morning."

"Harry," the smile she gave him was warm and sweet as she came up on her elbows in the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, believe it or not. You ever sleep for six hundred years, go into a coma for another six months, then nap for a week? It's exhausting."

He laughed, grateful to see her sense of humor make an appearance. "Your brother's on his way. Anything you'd like me to catch you up on before he gets here?"

"Hmm, not really," she said almost absently. Her expression became serious. "I'm really glad you're alright, Harry."

His chest felt tight. "I'm glad you are, too."

Scott arrived and plans were made. Sara was going to check with Initiative leadership about the possibility of field work outside of Scott's team, perhaps with one of the other Pathfinders or with a squad of her own.

Harry realized that what he felt was a growing mix of excitement and terror. For the very first time since they'd arrived in Heleus, and as soon as she was fit enough to be released, Sara was no longer going to be his patient.

He needed to decide what he was going to do with that.


	3. High Risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece is plotted around the events of Contagion, which was just something I've been meaning to do since I didn't use it in [Fighting the Gravity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11048280/chapters/24630330). I've been toying with the idea of sticking primarily with AU non-Pathfinder Sara, but this particular chapter happens to be one of the exceptions.

Harry went straight from the business of informing Dunn of the problem to contacting Sara directly. He sent the message off to the Tempest, before heading back in to work. He'd kept his e-mail short and to the point, telling her merely that it was urgent and that he needed to see her straight away.

He felt antsy as he awaited a reply, unable to do much about the developing situation beyond reaching out to Ryder for help. There was nobody else with the capacity to handle it. The entire mess was like a bomb waiting to go off, the only question was how much damage it would deal when it detonated.

He felt nervous energy flow through him as he looked over patient charts, unable to put the matter from his mind. Charlie was a member of _his_ staff. He wanted to find him and shake him for putting so many people at risk. As he had during that scary time when they departed Habitat 7, Harry felt powerless and weak.

Sara contacted him over comms as soon as she got to the station. "Hi, Harry. Does this have anything to do with what Dunn is talking about? I got a message from her too, but it was vague."

"I believe it might. Come see me when you can. You should go to the Captain, first, if she's asked for you."

He managed to keep himself busy until Sara arrived at the medical bay. He went over everything they knew in low tones, hopeful as both Dunn and Sara herself were, that they'd be able to keep the matter under wraps until it was handled.

His worry dampened the pleasure he usually gained from her company, and her face expressed her grasp of the gravity of their predicament. Going about handling the situation in a strategic manner, Sara decided to start in customs and follow in Bekker's footsteps as she made her way around the station. Moving from informed person to informed person with the help of SAM, she gathered information into the sick woman's actions as well as indications of her symptoms, suggesting that she may have entered stage two, which meant that time was rapidly running out.

Harry cursed their luck when he heard from the militia about the stolen shuttle, but they got a break when they found out about the residual radiation trail, and the implication that they could track Bekker's movements off-station.

Sara made straight for her ship, members of her team rushing from around the Nexus to keep from being left behind.

She departed the station, but kept in contact with him as she jumped from system to system, the trail finally ending at Kadara.

They spoke again over comms.

"We've landed and I'm about to leave the Tempest. I'll be able to update you as soon as I know something." She sounded rushed but determined.

Harry recalled that she had friends in Kadara Port. "Aren't you close with the people running the show there, now?"

There was a slight hesitation. "Um, yeah. But... it's better if they aren't involved with this." Her voice gained strength as she continued. "Too many angara in the mix, and I can't let word of this spread. Even after it's under control."

He understood that things were delicate, and he trusted her judgement. Still, It was a bitter pill to swallow, that she had one more crisis to handle, all on her own, without any help from the numerous allies she'd accumulated.

He waited with baited breath as an hour went by. Then another. He was sitting on an empty hospital bed staring down accusingly at his omni-tool when he finally heard from Sara.

"I'm on my way back to you. I've got Ruth Bekker in a cryo pod. Roekaar research data confirms the angara are immune."

Relief flooded him at her words. "Well, that's good news."

"I'll fill you in on everything when we get there. See you soon."

Bekker's pod was placed in a section segregated from the rest of those in cryo, and Charlie was to be given the option to join her. After everything was settled, Harry returned to the main room of the medbay, where Sara waited to speak with him.

"The Roekaar got away with a degraded sample of TH-314, which may or may not be a viable threat. I'm going to err on the side of caution and touch base with the Initiative scientists, see what we can do about developing a vaccine as soon as possible."

Harry nodded in agreement, satisfied with the overall outcome. "Good idea. Tell them I'd like to help, if I can. We should also be able to push toward finding a cure, for Ruth to wake up to." He waited a beat before continuing in a more personal vein. "Thank you for handling this for me. It could have been a disaster."

"Hey, anything for you." She gave him a winning smile, her eyes running over him in that way she had, looking at him like he was something she wanted to eat. She liked to tease, and he frequently found himself enjoying the attention. Other times, he had trouble falling asleep at night, his mind racing with the things she said, innocently or otherwise.

She was beautiful, and sweet, and he'd noticed. Lately it seemed like she'd noticed him noticing.

Something inside him decided to push a little. "So. Now that the universe is safer for all, I've got to ask: are you ever going to make good on all this innuendo?"

She stilled, her eyes widening at him in surprise. "I've been dying to. Somehow I didn't think you wanted more than harmless flirting."

He jumped in with both feet. "And if I want more?" He kept his tone and expression serious.

Biting her lip, she looked steadily back at him, her voice becoming soft and intimate, "Then, that changes everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have _thoughts_ on how I think Reyes would want to handle Ruth Bekker, and that is why I imagine that Sara would be hesitant to involve him. Speaking of Reyes, he's still on my mind, and I have plotted a piece that bridges this and my Between Spaces, but I'm probably going to throw smut in it, so I don't want to post it until I've put Harry smut here and bumped up the rating.
> 
> Next 2 pieces are going to be continuations of this chapter, leading up to a first kiss. ;)


	4. I Don't Dance

The music pulsed in a steady rhythm, making its way into Harry's ears as he entered the Vortex and took his customary seat at the bar. Dutch made a face but slid a glass containing whiskey and ice before him without being asked. Harry drank long and deep, consuming half of the total volume in one go before leaving the second half so he could sip on it.

The club was one of the few places people who worked throughout the Nexus were able to come and relax. Whenever Harry found himself feeling particularly restless, or simply wishing to avoid the solitude of his cramped apartment, he'd head over to unwind. On this occasion, it was a bit of both. After a twelve hour work day, Harry didn't wish to simply fall into bed only to face the same cycle when he woke the next morning.

Looking around, he couldn't help but notice the overall agitation that moved through the club like a wave. Turning on his stool, his gaze was drawn inexorably toward what everyone seemed to be gawking at.

The human Pathfinder was there, dancing dangerously close to a tall turian male, a drink in one hand and laughter on her lips. The whiskey burned in Harry's gut at the sight.

She was young, and charismatic, beautiful and friendly, it was only natural, the way people were drawn to her wherever she went. The turian dipped his head low, whispering something to her and she erupted with another peal of laughter, the happy sound carrying across the room before she threw her head back and drank from her tall glass in a series of quick swallows. The smooth skin of her throat rolled in an enticing way that made his blood race.

Harry and Sara hadn't really spoken since last he'd seen her, after she'd helped him solve the issue with Charlie Bekker. Their interactions were in mostly uncharted waters, now. He felt anticipation, the thrill of the unknown tangled up in his chest as he considered a multitude of ways they might proceed.

The song came to an end, and stepping away, Sara ignored the milling bodies that seemed to be forming a queue around her. Drinking deep of whatever happened to be in the glass, she headed in his direction, toward the bartender. Her gaze lit upon him, as if she felt the weight of his eyes on her and she made a beeline straight for him. She slammed her empty glass down on the bar to his right, moving close. "Hello, handsome," she said smoothly, lips curling into a smile.

He grinned in answer. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Oh, yes," she said, leaning closer. "We just got here. But I've been thinking about you..." She trailed off, her breath brushing the skin on his cheek.

He felt fire shoot through him. His smile slipped from his face as he reached for her wrist, his eyes burning into hers. "Sara..."

"Oi, Ryder!"

They turned as one to see Liam, hands on his hips, just a few feet away. "Dibs on the next dance."

Sara's eyes widened at him as she stepped back a pace, putting a bit of distance between them. She stuttered through a response to her team member, "No, I really don't-"

Liam interrupted her, his tone playful but insistent. "And don't give me more of that _'I don't dance'_ bull. I saw you with that guy, the whole bloody bar did."

Sara's cheeks turned pink as she looked back, her mouth falling open for just a second, before snapping shut. It seemed that she'd been making excuses, possibly on more than one occasion, and had just been caught.

He tried to temper his need to laugh, feeling his chest shake as he watched her, wondering if she'd find her way clear of this new mess.

Sara threaded her fingers through Harry's and pulled him off of his stool. "I promised Harry I would dance with him. Sorry."

He was clearly being used to dissuade her eager friend, but he found it didn't really bother him, as he felt the soft warmth of her in his much larger hand. Liam was forgotten as she tugged him onto the dance floor and something slow and sexy started to play. She moved close, and he slid his arms around her.

He kept himself from trying to recall the last time he'd danced, galaxies ago.

He was flooded with delightful sensations, the smell of her, the feel of her thighs brushing his, her breasts pushing into his chest, the tiny span of her waist as he set one hand at the small of her back, the other resting on the side of her ribcage as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was so incredibly close that he couldn't see her face, but he couldn't bring himself to lean back and force space between them just to afford himself a view of her.

She was normally a talker, but the silence that shrouded them as they first started to move with each other was intoxicating, not what you'd call a _comfortable_ silence, but more of an intriguing, exciting one, as they got their first tentative feel of each other, their bodies lining up in the nicest possible way. She was short, of course, but he wasn't terribly tall, equal in height to Sara's twin, which set the top of her head on a level with his chin.

"Have you really been thinking about me?" he asked, his voice a low rumble that moved from his chest into hers.

"Yes." Her answer was simple, and honest, uttered against the left side of his head as he set it against her.

She knew just what to say to get him going, it seemed, her wits a match for his own. Her playful nature presented a myriad of possibilities.

He squeezed her tighter before admitting, "I've been thinking about you, too." He paused, trying to keep his tone casual. "We should spend some time together, have dinner. Maybe go for a walk." He'd also kind of been hoping to see the Tempest, to know all he'd given up for the sake of appearances. Being Sara's physician would have made dating her utterly unethical.

He felt her face shift as she smiled against him. She sounded breathless. "I can't wait until we're completely alone."

There was no mistaking the invitation in her statement.

"Well, see, I can. I want to take my time with you." All kinds of wicked images flashed through his mind, things he hadn't done in far too long, things he wanted to do, mostly just exploring the incredible woman in his arms, uncovering all of her secrets.

She leaned away from him a fraction, just enough so she could see his face. He watched her small white teeth sink into her bottom lip. She must have guessed exactly where he was looking, because her tongue came out, licking both of her lips in a nervous but entirely suggestive motion. "Harry," she said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next piece is a direct continuation of this. W00t.


	5. Lips Like Sugar

Harry dipped his head, moving slowly until his lips and Sara's were only a breath apart. Methodically, he waited, wanting her to close the final distance. Her lips looked wet and soft, parting as she softly gasped in excitement. This close, he could smell the fresh scent of her, something sweet and elusive. Her heart hammered against him, strong and steady, her flat belly pushing into his as air moved through her diaphragm.

He wanted to kiss her, but even more than that, he wanted _her_ to kiss _him_. It would go a long way toward assuaging his conscience. He was entirely too old for her, and had only narrowly missed being in a professional position that would have made anything between them taboo. Those thoughts were all fleeting, and useless, as he'd already made up his mind that if Sara was interested in developing some kind of relationship that went beyond friendship, then he was more than up for it, too. He pressed her close to his chest, his arms wrapped around her, hands sliding up the length of her back. She was small but fit, healthy and active, the shape of her an exciting inducement even through the layers of her clothing and his uniform gloves.

He watched as her big beautiful eyes fluttered shut, and moving the last bit of space into him, her lips brushed his, slowly, tentatively. Her hands tightened around his neck before her head tilted and she deepened the kiss, the pressure increasing until their mouths opened and he felt her tongue slide against him. His lips parted in welcome, allowing the taste and the feel of her to flood his senses, their tongues sliding together in a dance that echoed the one that had led them there.

Unable to continue being so passive, Harry took control of the kiss, pushing his way into her mouth. She was sweet and eager, and he could feel his blood heat as he held her against him, lining them up until they fit together to the greatest effect, ignoring the attention they had to be drawing from everyone around them, bar regulars, numerous people who knew exactly who she was, and a handful that knew him as well, pressing Sara into his body, which was still clad in his standard medical issue, Dutch, and Liam, and anyone else who happened to glance in their direction, feeling the heat that had to be rolling off of them in waves. Knowing that they were being watched was thrilling, but not nearly as much as the taste of her. She made soft sounds into his mouth as one kiss led into another.

Somehow his arms had moved around and he was cupping her face, one hand on each cheek as he held her to his mouth. The intensity of the experience coupled with her response to him boded well, he couldn't wait to see what things were going to be like between them in bed. But then again, he reminded himself, he could. He'd meant what he'd said, that this wasn't something he was willing to rush. As tempting as it would be to drag her back to his apartment and fuck her until he passed out, he wanted something beyond a few fleeting hours. She deserved more than that. And he didn't know if he'd ever find another woman who pulled him in the way that she did.

Keeping all of those thoughts in mind, Harry eased back, breaking the kiss just as the song ended and the space around them began to clear of bodies. The beat of the next song was fast, the bass thumping as the world came back to them and they no longer felt like just two people alone in their very own existence.

Sara looked dazed for a moment, but then seemed to gain her equilibrium. "Damn, Harry. You're a good kisser." She grinned up at him and he smiled back, happy that she could joke and clear up the heaviness that had seemed to settle over them both.

They walked slowly back to Harry's abandoned stool, and swiping the interface on his omni-tool, he sent Dutch more than enough credits to cover their drinks. Liam joined them just as Harry looked up from his wrist.

"It's, uh, getting late. We should probably head back to the ship. That is, if we're still planning on leaving in the morning."

Sara flushed for the second time that evening before scowling at him. "Of course."

Harry took her hand, wrapping his fingers around hers. "I'll walk you there."

So the three of them set off toward the docking bay, with Liam lagging far behind.

"Is he angry, do you think?" Harry couldn't help but tease.

"He doesn't have any reason to be. He's probably just embarrassed."

Harry chuckled.

The station was dark and nearly deserted so late in the evening. The simulated night cycle cast nothing but darkness through the huge viewing windows that lined the area leading to Sara's ship. They walked the short distance to the airlock in silence.

Reaching the double doors that would lead her away from him, Harry stopped, turning to look at her.

Liam hung back, fiddling on his omni-tool.

She gave his hand a squeeze before letting it go, and he wondered if she wanted another kiss. He hoped so, as he knew he wanted to leave her dissatisfied and thinking of him.

He brushed her hair back from her forehead then leaned in and gave her a hug, smiling as he felt her start before her body softened into him. She definitely seemed to want more kisses.

She spoke as he stepped back from her. "I'll come see you as soon as I get back. First thing, this time."

His voice was a low promise. "I'll be waiting." Giving her one last easy smile, he turned and headed away.

He kept his footsteps slow and controlled as he made his way back in the direction of his apartment. He needed to get home and take a cold shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F-bomb means the rating goes up to Mature. I've got a couple more pieces before this makes the jump to Explicit. Funny thing is, smut is _so_ much easier for me to write than all this build-up. XD


	6. Just a Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the great things about having two different Saras in my head is that I get to write two entirely different first kiss scenarios. ;) So this is now AU non-Pathfinder Sara. I'll be sticking mostly with her moving forward. It's also in her POV.

Sara took the tram to the large medical bay situated on the newly operational professional level of the Nexus. She'd formulated at least a dozen excuses to come and see the new facilities, with the underlying goal of visiting Harry since she'd first arrived back at the station, but had ended up discarding each and every one. Giving all pretense up as hopeless, she'd finally decided that she was simply going to march up to him and tell him that she missed him, and had been wondering how he was doing.

It was freeing, the knowledge that she no longer needed to see Harry because she _had_ to. She was finished with her check-ups, and had been medically cleared when she'd left Meridian. Deemed fit for active duty, soon she'd be off on a tour to assist some of the Initiative scientists at Prodromos with their study of Remnant artifacts uncovered on Eos. She wanted to see Harry, and maybe start the beginnings of something with him while she had the chance.

She kept thinking about him. In her head, she'd replay the way he'd touched her face before she'd been captured, the fear she'd seen in his eyes. She couldn't have imagined anything so terrifying and yet so wonderful at the very same time.

As she made her way through the large automatic doors and past reception, her mind raced as butterflies fluttered in her belly. She wondered just how much of her attraction to him was the _forbidden love_ aspect of it all, wanting a man she knew should be off limits, someone who'd tended to her while she lay helpless, who'd seen her at her very worst, but still seemed to care so much about her.

The new hospital appeared to be exactly that, a hospital, and not just a scaled-down version of it. It put the Hyperion's small med bay to shame with its size and upgrades in equipment and features. There were strategically placed cubicles, sectioning off areas for triage, operations, and recovery. There was a nurses' station set up on the far side of the room, and making her way to a salarian technician, Sara softly asked where she could find Dr. Carlyle.

"He's in his office. It's at the end of the hall," came the high-pitched reply. The woman's eyes seemed to assess Sara, seeing into her soul.

Muttering a quick, "Thanks," she all but sped-walked away. She had a bit of a guilty conscience, seeking the object of her affection out in his place of employment, but seeing as she didn't know where his apartment was and she had no other way of contacting him, Sara felt she had little choice.

Down the hall there were four doors between lengths of wall with glass windows all covered in blinds. Each door had a nameplate. She stopped at the end and knocked on the one with Harry's last name on it.

"Come," was the brisk response.

Sara eased herself through the door, softly closing it behind her as she saw Harry, his brows drawn together in concentration. He was looking down at a computer terminal, fingers swiftly moving over the interface. She noticed that his desk wasn't very personalized, no holos in frames or knick-knacks, nothing to give any clue as to the nature of the man that gave so little of his private self away.

She wished she'd brought lunch or coffee, or _something_. She twisted her hands together nervously as she waited for him to notice her.

He looked up, and a smile transformed his features.

He was achingly handsome. His hair was always meticulously neat, his green eyes were intense and piercing below dark, thick brows, and the shadow of his stubble invited her fingers. "Hi." She spoke first to break the silence.

"Hi," he echoed, moving away from his desk. He came around toward her, moving close before stopping abruptly in front of her. They stood between his desk and a pair of matching chairs, placed strategically in front of it, and the soft cushiony seats drew his gaze. She knew he was going to ask her to sit.

But what did the situation call for? He'd rushed to her like he'd wanted to wrap her in a hug, but then stopped himself, as if he felt that he couldn't. She knew that part of why she'd come there was to test the waters, to see just how things were going to be between them, moving forward. She firmed the set of her chin, hardening her resolve. If she needed to instigate things to get the ball rolling, then she would.

She reached out, brushing his arm with her right hand. She loved the way his uniform contrasted with his dark coloring, the red and the white offset by his black pants and swarthy skin. She watched his expression grow serious as she moved closer, her other hand sliding behind his head to rest on the warm skin of his neck, pulling his head down toward her.

"Sara..," he trailed off, his eyes darkening on her face.

She let her own eyes fall shut as she brushed her lips against his, feeling the wonderful pull of his facial hair as it scratched her soft skin. He smelled amazing, his scent clean but sharp with something distinctly male and overwhelmingly exciting.

If she was honest with herself, she could admit that she was scared. Sex with Harry might be something entirely different from the one-night stands she'd had before. Sleeping with the older man could easily lead to deeper feelings and a burning need to keep him, and the idea of that terrified her. When he'd been her doctor, he'd been gentle and patient and sweet, but she could sense a dark intensity just under the surface, like he kept himself under tight control. The thought of seeing him lose it thrilled her beyond measure.

He was still for just a fraction of a moment before suddenly, she was crushed in his hold, his arms coming around her like iron bands. He deepened the kiss, pushing her mouth open and seeking her tongue. Finding it, he rolled his against hers, tangling them together in a hot wet slide.

She groaned into him, feeling the hardest parts of his body press against her as she drowned in the taste of him. He kissed like nothing she'd ever experienced before, all practiced strokes and caresses, drawing on her with thinly controlled violence. Heat shot though her as he licked inside her mouth, and her hands moved over his shoulders, wanting to feel as much of him as she could reach.

Swiftly, he grabbed her hands, capturing her wrists. She felt disappointment lance her, certain that he was going to end the kiss, but instead, he gripped her harder, moving her hands behind her back and holding them there with one strong fist. He kissed her deeper and she felt her pussy throb as he bit her lip, not hard enough to draw blood, but just this side of it. The pleasure-pain unfurled something heavy in her belly and she moaned, pulling one leg up over his thigh so she could grind against him.

She heard him growl, a deep, sexy rumble that made her whimper as he pushed her backwards. He used his free hand to clench the side of her face, holding her to him as his mouth moved over hers.

She bumped into his desk hard enough to send his terminal skidding across the surface.

The loud sound of it must have brought him back to himself, because then he _did_ break the kiss off. Releasing her, he stepped back. Clearing his throat, he straightened the collar of his shirt, one hand moving to rake fingers through his hair. "Sara, I'm- sorry." His breathing was heavy. So was hers.

She swallowed hard before she could speak. "I'm not." She wasn't trying to tease or inflame him further. She just wanted him to know the truth.

His eyes widened and he moved back around his desk, putting the length of it between them. "I um, need to get back to work."

The fact that he felt he needed a barrier between them made her want to grin like an idiot. She sensed that it was time for a tactical retreat. "Let's exchange numbers. That way, you can reach me over comms when you're not so busy."

Taking a deep, steadying breath, he nodded.

They gave each other their personal information, something she'd never been brave enough to ask for while she had been his patient. When she finished, she made for the door, stopping to look back at him when she reached it.

His gaze was direct and probing, like he was searching for answers to things when she wasn't quite sure of the questions.

"See ya later, Harry," she said softly.

He didn't reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I've already written sweet, patient, and gentle Harry. But for this collection of fic, I'm leaning more toward a rough, control-freaky kind of dom!Harry. Thoughts? Do you approve, dear readers? I want to keep him in character, but to be honest, we see so little of him in-game that it could be fun to develop a darker, more unhealthy-relationship Harry, because who the hell really knows _what_ he's like. And I'm a sick, sad puppy...


	7. Within Reach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the last piece (AU Sara, her POV).
> 
> Explicit rating begins now. ;)

Sara was packing her meager belongings into a rucksack when her comm beeped.

"Sara, it's Harry."

She unconsciously stopped what she was doing, setting aside a toothbrush and paste, and walked over to her bed, sitting down in a slow motion. "Hi."

The sound of his voice made it hard to breathe. She'd been trying to gather the courage to call him ever since he'd given her his contact information, and they'd shared that fiery kiss. Having him call her first was even better, since it felt like it gave her the upper hand.

"What are you up to today?"

"Just... doing a bit of packing. I'm supposed to go to Eos in the morning, join Fawkes's team."

"Is that right? I didn't know you'd be heading out so quickly."

Was that disappointment in his voice? It sounded a lot like it to Sara. "I'll only be there for a couple of weeks this first tour. Then I'll be up for review, and we'll go over whether or not the placement's a good fit for me. I have to come back here and meet with leadership for that."

"I see." There was a brief pause as he seemed to process her plans. "Listen, I've got a rare day off. Want to come to my place, watch a vid? I'll make you dinner."

Excitement shot through her at the invitation, but she couldn't help but tease, "I'm not sure, Harry. Is this a date?"

"...Maybe?" he hedged, and she could hear the laughter in his voice.

"I'll only come over if you call it a date."

"Alright. Looks like it's a date, then."

She felt a wicked sense of satisfaction. Standing up from her bed, her blood warmed as anticipation raced through her entire body. "When do you want me?"

"Eighteen hundred hours. That work for you?"

"Yes." Of course it would. The only question now was what she was going to do with herself for the next four hours, aside from a long preparatory shower. Time to shave in every possible place, and get her body ready for what she hoped would be the first of many nights capped with hours of sexual activity.

"Alright." He gave her directions to his place, which was back on the docking level with the nicer apartments. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Harry." She swallowed as the connection dropped. Harry had the deepest, sexiest voice. Her head buzzed with the thought of hearing it whisper dirty things to her. If the night ahead went anything like she hoped, it wouldn't be that much longer before she got her wish.

She went to her closet, throwing the doors wide as she stared at her meager selection of clothing.

She'd always made friends very easily. Quite often, people would grow on her, something she always considered when trying to decide whether or not she wanted to date someone. Strangers became acquaintances became friends, and a small amount would became good-natured flings. But this felt different. Her attraction to Harry was innate, an instinctual force that drew her unerringly toward him and the intensity she felt simmering just below the surface.

She dressed carefully, given her limited choices in apparel. She wanted to wear a flimsy dress with strappy sandals, but instead opted for a soft sweater and a pair of nice jeans and slip-on flats. If she didn't wear a skirt, she wouldn't have to worry constantly about how she was sitting the entire evening. And of course, beneath it all, she chose her sexiest set of lacy black underwear.

She arrived precisely on time. Hitting the door chime, she took a deep breath before Harry answered and welcomed her inside.

He was wearing a white dress shirt with the top buttons undone, offering her a tantalizing glimpse of the skin at his throat. Paired with his black pants and shoes, he looked sharp but comfortable. Sara could count the number of times she'd seen him out of his medical issued clothing on one hand.

His place was small, although nowhere near as cramped as her own, and as nicely upscale as she'd expected for a man of his positon. The carpet and furnishings were dark and distinctly masculine, like he'd decorated it entirely on his own.

The smells coming from his kitchenette were mouthwatering. He pulled her chair out for her and served them from plates placed around the small table set intimately for two.

He was a good cook and she told him as much.

"Just the right application of heat and measuring ingredients in the proper proportions. Not terribly unlike my work," he said, brushing off her praise.

He had an impressive collection of alcoholic beverages and after offering Sara her pick, they both sipped whiskey from short glasses.

They ate until Sara was pleasantly full. He had a healthy appetite, eating nearly twice what she did of the meat and vegetables.

When she declared she'd had enough, he lead her to a sofa set before a vid screen, scrolling through his digital library. "What do you think? Action? Comedy?"

The thought of cuddling had an overwhelming influence on her answer "Horror, no question."

He situated himself beside her on his large sofa, the fabric dark and soft against Sara's hands. She scooted close and he rested an arm along the top of the couch behind her. She didn't really pay any attention to what they watched, her eyes straying to his strong-looking thighs, ghosting over his crotch. She didn't want to be caught staring, so she kept her glances brief, but he began to shift after a very short while, so she knew he could tell what she was doing.

They'd only made it through roughly twenty minutes of the vid when she decided to try to steal a kiss. Turning her head she looked at his strong profile, and the desire to feel his mouth on hers became a burning compulsion.

Cradling the side of his face, she waited for his eyes to meet hers before she went for it, leaning up to press her lips to his. His body remained still as he slowly kissed her back, his tongue rolling to meet hers before she tilted her head to try to deepen the kiss.

One strong hand came up, tightening almost painfully on her forearm and then pulling her hand from his face. She felt herself readying to pull back, his seemingly angry movement interpreted as one of rejection, but his mouth hardened over hers, not breaking contact as he pulled her closer to his chest.

His kisses were exciting and demanding, his posture rigid against her as he pulled her into his mouth, branding her with the taste and the feel of him. Tangling a hand in her hair, he gripped it, using his hold to tilt her head back as he kissed his way down her neck. She felt his teeth sink in, just below her ear and she cried out as an electric current shot up her spine.

"Sara," he rumbled against her throat.

"Hmm?" She couldn't form words.

"Stand for me."

She got up from the couch on shaky legs and he pulled her between his knees as he moved to the edge. He grabbed her sweater by the hem, pulling it up and over her head.

She felt her hair settle over her bare shoulders, her stomach going tight.

He smoothed his hands over her skin, touching her belly, moving up her ribcage before covering both breasts through the rough lace of her bra. She sighed at his firm touch, and he squeezed her through the garment before working the front clip in the middle and pulling it from her. He trailed his middle fingers over her sharp nipples as he pulled his hands back.

He moved on to work the fastenings of her jeans, pulling them down her legs. Then he hooked thumbs inside the black lace panties, he slid them down over the curve of her ass, across her thighs and then helped her to step free of them, pushing the pile of her clothing and the flats to one side on the floor.

She stood completely naked in front of him and wondered fleetingly how often he saw that kind of thing at work. He made a growling noise deep in his throat, and hearing it, she felt gratification at what simply looking at her seemed to do to him.

He reached for her and positioned her lying back on the couch as he loomed over her, pulling her hips until she bumped up against his side, sliding one leg behind him and leaving the other to hang off the edge of the sofa. His mouth returned to her neck, trailing down to leave bites across her shoulder. One big hand slid over her body, cupping a breast and lifting it toward his mouth. He bit down on her nipple and she moaned, loving that he liked to taste her in bites, his kisses open mouthed and more of a tasting than a simple caress of his lips on her. As he moved to bite at her other nipple, she slid her fingers into his hair, cradling his head.

Without pausing, his hands moved up, capturing her wrists and pulling them above her head. Transferring them into one solid fist, he held them there as his free hand slid down her belly to dip between her thighs.

She cried out at the wonderful mix of pleasure and helplessness, excitement sharpening her senses as she felt every single sensation on her trembling skin.

He groaned as his fingers slid over her pussy, feeling how wet she was for him. His touch was firm and direct, exploring her slit with questioning fingers. He brushed over her clit and she jumped at the contact, whimpering when he moved his fingers lower. He pet the length of her labia, testing all of her responses before pushing one strong finger inside her. She gasped, her knees instinctually moving together around him, hugging as much of him as she could and holding him close. His mouth returned to hers, drawing on her tongue in deep kisses while he added another finger to the first and began to pump his hand. He hit all of the right places inside, stroking deep in a fast rhythm that had her hips pushing up to meet him. Her toes curled as she moved into him, feeling stretched and stuffed as he pushed a third finger alongside the others.

She felt her orgasm build at the pinch of almost too much, her breath coming out in uneven cries as he pushed her harder, drawing on her tongue as surely as her pussy sucked at his fingers. Waves of burning pleasure washed over her body, knocking her over and she fell and fell, screaming against his mouth. He pulled back, watching everything as she came, eyes dark and heavy-lidded. "You're a noisy girl," he said. It sounded like praise rather than an admonition.

Just as the sensations began to make her feel painfully over-sensitive, he pulled his fingers free of her, licking them clean.

He stood, reaching down to scoop her up. His strength was impressive, and she felt like a melting mass of useless limbs. He carried her through the apartment and into his bedroom, placing her on top of a soft comforter.

He held her down with a firm hand on her chest, just below her collarbone, his other hand reaching for his belt. She barely had time to register how quickly everything was happening when an intrusive noise caused him to still.

It was an incessant beeping, rolling into her ears at regular intervals, and she watched as Harry's face went blank. The beeping sounded again, and Sara realized that it was coming from his omni-tool. With a heavy sigh, he moved away from her, going into next room as he spoke in low tones to someone over comms.

She lay just as he'd left her, trembling in anticipation.

He came back in under a minute, his silhouette outlined in the doorway. With what sounded like a derisive chuckle, he spoke. "I have to go in to work."

"You're kidding."

"I'm afraid not." He moved into the room, his expression closed, the dip of his head the only indication of any disappointment.

She felt a touch of paranoia skid over her, wondering, briefly, if he hadn't planned this. The way his erection tented the front of his pants belied those fleeting worries. He was probably as annoyed about it as she was. She groaned loudly in frustration, sitting up on the bed.

"Sara, I'm on-call. I _live_ on-call. That's just how it is."

"Can't I just wait here until you get back?"

He licked his lips, and the sight of that one movement made Sara feel weak in the knees. "Sweetheart, I'm meant to go in and _work_. I can't do that if all I can think of is you, here, naked." He moved to the closet set into the wall on one side of the room. Pulling clothing off hangers, he draped it over his arm before laying it across the foot of the bed. Watching him deftly work the buttons down the front of his shirt was a slow tease. But just as quickly as he bared his chest, he was pulling on an undershirt, and then his uniform.

It wasn't fair.

He dressed in a mechanically efficient manner, not sparing her a glance, before taking his discarded clothing and leaving the room again. He returned with her clothes, handing them to her. Leaning over, he brushed a quick kiss over her lips. "Be safe on your trip. I'll see you again soon."

She felt her lower lip pull into a pout. " _If_ I feel like seeing _you_."

He chuckled, tipping her chin up with gloved fingers. "If you avoid me, I'll just take it as an invitation to come after you."

It was just the simplest of touches, but combined with his words, and the intensity of his gaze, heat pooled in her belly. With a sigh of regret, she held her clothing to her chest as she watched him turn around and leave.


	8. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing AU Sara, Harry's POV. Plans are made and things heat up some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this is the point at which this collection is going to pretty much turn into something that should be hidden away on a kink meme somewhere. I am going to try to do better about adding summaries to these, as well as updating it each time I post a new piece with the necessary tags.

Harry wiped his brow with a hand towel as he headed for the showers. He was making use of the Nexus's fitness gym, the same one Sara had utilized for her physical therapy right after she woke from her coma. He made a point of availing himself of the facility's equipment every other evening after work, and some mornings right before, with the intent of keeping himself fit and to relieve stress, both of which he supposed were more of the same, requirements for a healthy lifestyle.

He stripped off, relieving himself of his sweat-soaked clothing before stepping into one of the locker room's communal stalls.

He lathered up his hair, an awareness coming over him that he was spending too much time thinking about his current fascination. Usually he was able to find a comfortable emptiness after pushing his body hard so early in the cycle, clearing his head and arriving at work ready for whatever the day threw at him.

His life had an order to it. He wanted Sara to be a part of it, but only if she fell in line with what he wanted from her. And the odds of that continuing long-term were rather slim.

Liberal use of soap caused trails of bubbles to roll down over his belly as he automatically cleaned every inch of himself. She'd contacted him the evening prior, telling him she'd be returning from her tour on Eos sometime late the following afternoon. He'd been trying to devise a strategy for handling her, some way to deal with everything he wanted verses what he needed from her in the long run. It was definitely time for a pointed conversation. He had an inkling of how he imagined it was going to go.

She was going to run away from him.

Not that he'd blame her. Professionally, Harry's bedside manner was open and friendly, drawing people out to the best of his ability and employing wit to put people at ease. Personally, what he needed in an intimate relationship would probably only leave her reminded of everything she wanted to avoid. From what he'd known of Alec Ryder, he'd been cold and distant. He didn't want to consider the idea that she'd make the connection between his behavior and the near-neglect of the last major male to hold sway over her life.

With quick efficiency, he toweled himself dry and dressed in his uniform, firmly placing Sara from his thoughts. He caught the tram and headed off to work.

Gone were the days of working thirty hours straight. He sometimes missed the earliest parts of his career, the enthusiasm, and the almost wide-eyed wonder of making a difference in people's lives. He still managed to learn new things almost daily, with the influx of patients from various species, and he was able to end each day with a healthy amount of satisfaction, knowing that at least professionally, he was right where he should be.

After a twelve hour shift, Harry went home and took another quick shower, shooting Sara a notification that he was finished working for the evening.

Less than two minutes later, she called him over comms. "Hey, I'm back. Where are you?"

"I'm home, waiting to hear from you." No point in playing coy anymore. By now, she had to know he wanted her.

"Need some company?" Her voice was a seductive tease, sliding over him in the sweetest way.

He'd dressed in a simple navy blue t-shirt and a pair of black slacks. He had to adjust the fit of the pants over his crotch as he answered, "Absolutely."

"I'll be there in just a sec."

The bell rang right as he pulled the same bottle of whiskey they'd shared the last time she'd been over and two glasses down from a cupboard. Placing everything on the small kitchen table, he moved to the door and opened it.

She smiled up at him, wearing combat boots and a jacket over what could only be clothing chosen to wear in the field, her rucksack slung over one shoulder.

Cupping the left side of her face, he gave her a hard kiss, before sliding his hand down to grip her upper arm and pull her inside.

Her eyes ran all over him, and he could tell that she was looking at the way the soft cotton of his shirt hugged his chest, giving her a very good idea of how he was built underneath.

"Hi," she said softly as he set the door lock.

He looked pointedly at the cargo pants she wore. "You didn't go home and change?"

Her expression faltered, becoming uncertain. "No. I came straight here."

"Good girl." He took the bag from her, dropping it in the entryway before pushing the jacket off her shoulders.

Cupping both sides of her face, he pulled her mouth into his, capturing her lips in an eager kiss. She responded beautifully, her tongue moving to meet his as her arms slid around his waist. She clung to him as he moved her into the kitchen area, drinking from her mouth in deep, firm kisses.

He hadn't had enough of her yet to believe that he'd missed the taste of her, it was more that his eagerness to continue what they'd started had grown, and now he'd had the time to plan how things were going to move forward.

He needed to get her naked.

Moving back just enough to pull her shirt free from her pants, his mouth was forced to leave hers as he slowly removed her clothing. First moving the shirt over her head, then kneeling to unlace and remove the combat boots along with her socks. Their hands worked the buckle of her belt together, and he let her take over the task of freeing herself from the workpants. She undid the button, sliding down her zip, and pushed the garment down her hips and over her legs. Her skin was pale and smooth, young skin that was healthy and vibrant. She had a few scattered scars from old injuries, a couple on her legs, one near her shoulder, and they only added to her allure. He wanted to scrape his teeth over each and every one.

Her bra and panties weren't the lacy lingerie of before, they were made of a soft slippery material and an innocent shade of pink. His fingers twitched so he helped her pull it all off, trying not to be too rough about it.

He felt his mouth water when she was finally completely bare for him. His teeth sank into her shoulder first, hearing her whimper as he pulled her naked form against him. His medical training helped him know the exact point at which just not to mark her skin. A bite of pain would get all of her receptors firing, allowing her to be more susceptive to each brush of his skin against hers.

He bit his way across her collarbone, his tongue dragging over the indentations his teeth tracked over her flesh. She had the most delightfully sensitive nipples, it took only the softest of bites to have her gasping, arching her back and pushing herself into his mouth. He wanted to devour her.

Picking her up with firm hands at her waist, he placed her on the kitchen table, brushing the glasses and the bottle of booze aside. His mouth was drawn back to hers, and he bit at her tongue, her reactive groan sending vibrations over his lips.

His eagerness was nearly consuming as he bit his way down her throat. Missing the heat of her mouth, his left hand came up, fingers rubbing softly over her open lips. She licked at him and he felt a rumbling growl move through his chest. He gripped the side of her ribcage with his right hand as he moved his bites lower, trailing across both of her full breasts, the nipples tight in response to his licks and nibbles. He sucked her in, his brain going nearly numb at the thought of her one day being flush with milk, filling his mouth up with even more sweetness.

He bit a line down her flat belly, his right hand pushing her knee further away. He needed to taste her more than he'd ever needed anything.

He nearly lost all control and came in his pants as he covered her pussy with his mouth.

He felt her hands tangle in his hair, and considered, briefly, knocking them away before he decided he'd let her have this, this one little thing he didn't want to allow, but thought, perhaps, she needed. She could ground herself in this way, but only this once, and disregarding the pull as she gripped strands of it in her fingers, he licked his way up her slit, steadily pushing his tongue against her softest flesh.

Her breath came out in soft little cries, filling his ears with a delightful inducement, directing the pressure he applied as he explored all her secrets. He dipped his tongue inside her, pushing as deep as he could reach, loving the feeling of her stretching around even this small appendage. Dragging his tongue roughly back up, he sought the very heart of her pleasure, and as his left hand continued its soft sweep over her mouth, his right pushed her folds open so he could roll his tongue over her clit.

"Ah!"

The noises she made drove him on like a hot whip, and he sucked the small bead of flesh into his mouth, pulling on her until she trembled all around him, her back bowing up from the table. He continued to suck, pushing his tongue into the motion as she fought to hold off her orgasm. But she was sensitive and responsive and he didn't hold back. She bit down on his fingers as she came, flooding his mouth with her juices.

He soothed her with soft pets of his fingers, gentle licks causing her to twitch as she came back down. Her belly moved up and down in time with her breathing, and it calmed before finally returning to normal. She moved up onto her elbows, looking dazed.

"Harry..," she whispered weakly.

Smiling with satisfaction, he moved up the table and hugged her. He pulled back and looked at her. "You're amazing."

She laughed, her cheeks turning pink. "That's what _I_ was just going to say."

He smiled, just looking at her and the contentment on her face. Remembering himself, he cleared his throat. "Want a drink?"

Her eyebrows drew together in a frown of confusion. Sitting up as he moved back, she reached out and grazed her palm over the crotch of his pants. "Harry... aren't you going to fuck me?"

He pulled her hand away, placing a kiss on the back of her knuckles before dropping it. "Mmm, I don't think so."

She gave an exasperated huff. Trying again, she leaned in and brushed her lips against his. He allowed it, but when she kissed her way down his throat, he grabbed her by a handful of her hair, pulling her back.

"Harry..?" The confusion in her voice only caused his determination to strengthen. She leaned back and looked at him, her face full of questions.

He was very still, his eyes sliding over her bare flesh.

"Harry? You're kidding, right? Are you seriously not going to fuck me?"

"No." He stepped back, moving over to pour them both drinks.

She scooted toward the edge of the table, readying herself to stand. "What _is_ this? We're both adults. Is there some reason you're waiting?"

Filling one glass, he paused to look over at her. "Anticipation, sweetheart. I want you to want me."

She gave a sarcastic laugh, gesturing to her body. "I _do_."

He poured liquid into the second glass and replaced the cap on the bottle. "I want you wild for it." Leaving the whiskey, he returned to her, bracketing her body between his arms as he braced them on table. He leaned in, softly kissing her lips.

The truth of the matter was that he was testing them both. He wanted to explore the limits of his own control, and see just how far the two of them could go without reaching the ultimate culmination of everything he wanted, to claim her and make her his. It was a good place to start, seeing how well she followed his wishes, laying down the groundwork for expectations, and letting her know that things were going to be quite different from what she was used to.

He scooped her up and carried her into the living area, setting her on his couch. He returned to the table and retrieved the glasses, bringing them back and handing her one before sitting down beside her.

He took a long drink of his before he spoke. "You're a strong, capable, independent woman, Sara. But when I get you alone, _I_ call the shots. That's just how it has to be. I understand if that's not something you're okay with. You're young, probably haven't discovered all there is, what you like, what works for you. But I have very specific preferences." He waited a beat but she didn't say anything. She didn't drink any of her whiskey, either. He continued, "It's really alright if this isn't something you want. I would never hold that against you. But I'm too-" he didn't want to say _old_ , "set in my ways to offer you more than that."

Silence filled the room as he finished, and he waited, certain she'd make for her clothing and leave, or slap him, or laugh. But she surprised him, instead. She took a deep breath, "I want to try. But you're going to have to teach me."

He felt the air rush out of his lungs as he released the breath he didn't even know he was holding. A grin spread over his face and he reached out to brush a thumb over her lips.

She spoke again. "Fair warning, I'm stubborn as hell. And I don't give up on people."

Laughing, he moved in to kiss her forehead. "Good. Now get dressed. I'm going to walk you home." He took the untouched whiskey from her, setting both of their drinks aside.

She shook her head, looking overwhelmed. After a moment, she touched his arm. "But what about you?" Her eyes fixed themselves on his lap, noting his erection.

He smiled at her concern. "I'll be okay."

"Is there... anything else we can do? I don't want to go to bed and think about you jerking off."

She was probably trying for humor, but he felt his face become serious. "That's not up to you."

Her expression firmed at his change in manner. She bit her lip before asking, "Well, if that's your plan, can I watch?"

He slid his hand up to the side of her head, pulling on her hair. The way she just let him, her head following his lead, and how pretty she looked, sitting naked on his couch, made him want to reward her.

Using his grip on her hair, he pulled her close, kissing her softly. The kiss started to deepen, and he moved down, biting over her neck. He cupped her soft breasts, thumbs sweeping over her nipples. He pinched the tight peaks, hearing her breath hitch. Running his fingers over her soft flesh, he moved to stand in front of her.

She shifted to the edge of the couch as he undid the buckle on his belt. His fingers were deft and swift as he pulled open the closure on his pants, pushing them and his boxer briefs down to mid-thigh. His cock sprang free as he revealed himself to her for the first time.

She licked her lips, taking the sight of him in with wide eyes. Her hands came up, but he stopped her, grasping himself in one fist.

He set his tone so she'd know he meant business. "No, none of that."

She frowned. "Why can't I touch you?"

"Because I don't want you to."

She looked back up at his face and he could feel her confusion.

He wouldn't explain it. Maybe in time, she'd understand.

He took two steps forward so he could feel the touch of her warm skin against his cock. Her breath caught as he teased it along the side of her neck, brushing into her with the sensitive head. "This ok?" he asked. He waited for her to nod before sliding it down her chest. He dragged the tip over her breasts, leaving a wet trail of pre-cum on her soft skin. He circled her nipples, hearing her breathing speed up. Letting go of himself, he reached for both of her breasts, gripping the soft flesh and pushing them together, sliding between to surround his cock with the hot feel of her. Her hands came up to help, pushing her own tits together around him, and he moved, groaning at the feel of her, warm and supple and welcoming.

He fucked her with quick short thrusts, pushing himself as pleasure rolled over his body in waves. He'd denied himself anything like this for too long, and he knew he wouldn't be able to last. He drew it out until he no longer wanted to, enjoying the way she held him, and the whimpers that floated from her lips, curling around his head and settling deep inside his belly. His pace increased and all of his nerve endings triggered, stabs of ecstasy shooting throughout his body and he groaned low and deep, pulling back to watch through blurred vision as thick ropes of his cum landed on her soft flesh.

After a couple of deep shuddering breaths, he straightened his clothing, briskly making for his bathroom to grab a hand towel. He knelt in front of her, carefully cleaning every drop from her skin before hugging her against him, fiercely, for just a moment. Leaning back, his eyes traveled the length of her naked body.

He saw the beginnings of marks on the outside edges of both breasts. "I... wasn't all that self-aware at the end. You may bruise."

"It's okay."

It really wasn't, but he appreciated the fact that she thought differently.

Regaining his feet, he put the towel in with the rest of his dirty laundry.

Returning, he reached for her hands, pulling her up so she was standing.

"I'd like to stay the night," she said softly. "I want to sleep with you."

"That's not going to work. Not tonight."

She sighed but seemed to accept it.

He helped her dress, taking care to ease every garment onto her gently. When she was completely covered, they headed for the door.

"Thank you, Harry." She said.

Her naïve vulnerability caused something dark and powerful to rise up inside him. She thanked him so sweetly. He placed his hand against her cheek and she snuggled her face into his fingers, soaking up each and every touch like she was starved for it.

He felt a smile of satisfaction spread over his lips as he threaded his fingers through hers and walked her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is like crack. Please let me know if you like the direction this is going, or if you think this is just awful. I'll adjust accordingly.


	9. Aspirations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Culmination smut, of a sort. Continuing AU Sara, Harry's POV.

Harry had set boundaries. He'd told her she couldn't be there, in his bed. He couldn't wake to the scent of her, his hand wrapped around a soft breast, his knee riding up between her thighs as he spooned around her. He was angry that she'd disobeyed him, that she had somehow made her way into his apartment, after he'd been so sure they'd had an understanding. He should quit the bed, get dressed, or make for his bathroom, firmly locking the door between them, and then get himself ready for the day without giving her any of his attention. He should coldly demand that she leave, evicting her from his place, and then avoid her for weeks to teach her a lesson, that this wasn't how this was going to work, _he_ called the shots, he would tell her when he desired the feel of her naked skin against him. But Harry did none of those things.

Instead, he plucked at one tight nipple, pulling it between his fingers and rolling it to the sound of her soft sighs.

Early morning light filtered in through his windows, the artificial rays giving him just enough illumination to see her pale skin and the drape of her silky hair.

She brushed her bare ass against his rising erection, pushing her lower body into him even as her upper body arched forward into his hand. Her scent curled around his head, and breathing deep of it made him feel weak and light-headed.

The daring she displayed, the fact that she'd come there, stripped out of all of her clothing, one piece at a time, and climbed into bed with him while he lay sleeping, challenged his dominance, adding fuel to the flames. He pulled her tighter against him so he could show her just how hard he was.

She was a clever girl. He didn't need to waste time explaining each and every little thing to her. But she needed to know his rules were there for a reason. He didn't want her to touch him because he knew letting her do so would set him beyond the limits of his control. He knew that if she spent the night, if she lay against him in his bed, clothing or no, it could only end one way.

Maybe this could be a lesson of another kind. He could show her what happens when you play with fire.

Splaying his fingers wide, he could cover almost the entire width of her upper chest. His hands were rough from years of work and too many washings. Dragging down across both taut peaks, his right hand moved back and forth, over each soft breast, pulling on her nipples until she whimpered, her neck arching, head falling back against him to brush his face with her hair.

His palm trailed down over her flat belly, lingering on a prominent hipbone before sliding along the top of one leg. He forced it up, hooking it back over his thigh, his fingers seeking the hot flesh of her pussy. He rolled his thumb over the length of her slit, pushing the lips apart, and spreading her slick moisture up and over her clit. He manipulated the tiny nub with firm strokes, pressing it back and forth with firm pressure.

Her hips moved into his caresses, her gasps loud in the silence of his room. He felt tremors travel the length of her body as her muscles clenched and released, rhythmic spasms wracking her body as the pleasure ignited every coil inside her. Her thigh went taut over his, a reflexive tightening of the muscle as she broke, her orgasm tearing through her and coating his fingers with moisture.

He rolled her beneath him, positioning himself on top of her, watching through narrowed eyes as her mouth fell open and she gasped at the sensations moving throughout her body. He captured her hands, moving them up above her head, elbows bent, and held them there. He scratched his stubbly cheeks down her neck, moving over her shoulders, before making his way across her chest. He tasted her breasts, swiping his tongue over her nipples, scraping her flesh with his facial hair and then his teeth, coaxing whimpers from between her lips as she pushed herself into every touch.

He looked down at her perfect pussy, feeling a sharp stab of longing travel the length of his body. Slipping his cock down through the evidence of her recent release, his eyes slid shut. She was flawless, beautiful and welcoming and incredibly wet and ready for him. But she was small and snug, he was going to have to go easy the first time, knowing the stretch was going to burn, and he'd need to work at it a bit to fit the entire breadth and length of his erection into her tight little body.

He couldn't recall the reasons why he'd decided to wait, nothing mattered but making her his. He was filled with an overwhelming desire to imprint himself upon her, so she and everyone else would know who she belonged to.

Using his knees to slide her legs wider apart, he pulled her ass closer, his other hand continuing to hold her hands high.

Notching himself against her, he bore down until the head of his cock popped inside, moving his face up so he could sink his teeth into the delicate skin right where her neck met her shoulder.

She gasped again as he forged ahead, rocking his hips to aid his advance, pushing into the strict confines of her hot body, feeling her stretch to take him. He grunted as he hilted inside her, pleasure washing over him in waves as he acknowledged the fact that she felt even better than he'd imagined.

He felt the beginnings of the bone-deep tingle at the base of his spine as he started to move in short, controlled thrusts. He didn't want to tear the delicate tissues inside her.

She turned her head, moving against him to speak. "You don't always have to be so sweet, you know," she whispered softly, her breath brushing over his ear. "I can take more, I promise."

And just like that, as if he'd been waiting for permission, he started to fuck her harder, gathering her hips against him and taking her in quick, fierce jabs.

She cried out at the strength of his ferocity, his body forcing hers up on the bed, and the noises she made drove him even harder, pushing him into a punishing rhythm, his pace tenacious and seemingly without end. He felt her body constrict around him, squeezing every inch of his cock as she flew apart beneath him. He thrust past the clasp of her orgasm, turning them over so he was laid out on his back and she was on top of him, still impaled on his cock. Now she could help set the pace, and he rocked his hips up into her, a hand moving to clasp around her throat, loosely holding her in order to guide her movements. She slid herself over him, taking him inside with quick little lunges, her eyes wide, mouth open, sweet little sighs and gasps falling from her lips.

Her hands rested on her own upper thighs as she rocked above him. She didn't try to touch him, she knows better, she just took what he gave her, moving into his caresses like she was starved for them.

Using the hand at her neck, he guided her into thrusts that would bump her clit against him, and they fell out of synch, her body trembling above his as he pushed up into her, canting his hips into her until he felt her shudder and tighten all around him once more. Reaching out to take what he wanted, he pushed himself in as deep as he could reach, holding in anticipation of his extremity, bottoming out inside her, all of his muscles stiffening as he spurted all he had to give, and she took it, her body milking him of his cum as it pulsed from him in strong bursts.

An alarm sounded, and with a grunt, Harry sat up in his bed, waking abruptly from his deep, vivid dream.

He breathed heavily, sweat dripping down his chest, pooling into the sheets as spikes of pleasure rushed along his nerve endings. He groaned in pained frustration as his near-orgasm slipped from his grasp.

Sara wasn't there. She hadn't come to him as he'd slept, hadn't climbed between his sheets, settling her naked body against his. She was safely tucked away in her own quarters, staying obediently away, just as he'd bade her.

Harry ran a hand through his hair before moving to sit on the side of his bed, head resting between his hands as he fought to control his breathing. His heart threatened to beat its way out of his chest, and his muscles twitched, cock hot and hard and ready. Sighing deeply, he stood, heading for the shower. He was going to need a few extra moments to work through his tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream sequences for the win! Then, there can be smut without it actually happening yet!
> 
>  I'm a terrible person...
> 
>  Drawing out the UST for just a little bit longer (and also having a wee bit of fun writing their first time the way my control-freak-Harry might imagine it). They'll get to it super-soon, I swear.


	10. A Bitter Pill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a tiny break from AU Sara for a whole lot of angsty introspection. Harry comes to terms with a certain truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for this one, please. 
> 
> This is Pathfinder Sara, but not the one I've been writing, here. It's my Sara featured in [Between Spaces](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11155875/chapters/24894033). Beyond that, I have absolutely no plans to link it to anything else. This is strictly a one-shot. Warning for Sara/Reyes smut. If you don't ship Sara with Reyes like _at all_ , you might want to skip this one. Timing is set later in the game.
> 
> For [blacksheep33512](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksheep33512/pseuds/blacksheep33512). I just love you.

Harry didn't know when he'd gotten into the habit of monitoring Sara's vitals over the mission computer tucked into one of the server rooms off of the cryo bay. At the end of more than one long hard day, he'd find himself stopping by before heading to his quarters for the night, just to take a peek. Whenever he knew the Pathfinder team was on a particularly risky mission, he'd stop off frequently, getting real-time updates on her heartrate and respiration. It always looked good, and it left him feeling reassured, that although she was out there, usually on the other side of the cluster, she was hale and whole and healthy.

Sara shared a very deep connection with her twin, so trips to the med bay to visit with Scott happened on every occasion she made a run to the Nexus. She liked to touch base with Harry, asking for details of his condition, seeming to require reassurance that her brother was fine, and that the state he was in was not a permanent one.

He found himself looking forward to these little slices of her company, the playful banter between them, and listening as she spoke with Scott via their SAM implants about everything that had been happening while she was away.

Occasionally, he'd feel wistful about all he could have been a part of had he chosen to keep his posting on the Tempest, but each time she returned to the station with a warm, happy smile, he realized that he was right where he should be, shouldering the bulk of her worry for her twin, so she wouldn't have to carry it.

One evening, after he'd made his final rounds, he took one last look at Scott's chart before heading off to the tiny room with its single chair and large array of computer equipment to check on Sara's vital signs.

He saw a spike in her adrenaline levels and taking a closer look, it was obvious that her pulse was well over the normal range. He checked and rechecked the time. She shouldn't be seeing heavy combat. He felt his own heart slam inside his chest.

"SAM," he practically barked.

"Yes, Doctor Carlyle?"

"What is happening with Sara?"

"I cannot answer without violating the Pathfinder's privacy."

That didn't make any sense to Harry. "I'm a physician, SAM. I need to know as a matter of her health and safety."

There was a slight hesitation before the artificial intelligence spoke, "Very well. Ryder is currently engaged in sexual activity."

Harry took the news like a punch to the gut. He had no idea that she'd found someone to share that level of intimacy with. "I see. With a member of her crew?"

"No, Doctor Carlyle. Her partner is a Nexus exile who has been helping Ryder with various missions on Kadara."

"His name?"

"He's a Mr. Reyes Vidal."

But it didn't matter and the name didn't register. Instead, he heard a pounding in his ears, the sound of his own heartbeat overwhelming his senses as his mind raced with unwanted musings.

He saw deep brown eyes, the same shade as her father's, searching for more than Harry wanted to admit to. He saw a wet, pink tongue swipe over her lips as she asked him questions, with genuine interest, soaking up everything she could learn from him like a sponge. He heard the soft peal of her laughter, her enthusiastic grin, and the way she'd brush his arm with a small hand whenever she said goodbye.

He thought about the delicate skin of her throat, the sweet seductive scent that teased him only when she leaned really close.

He thought about Initiative standard clothing sliding up over the sleek skin of her back, and down to bare the soft curve of her ass, revealing silky thighs. He thought about blushing cheeks as she fought with her shyness and coaxing her to lose her self-consciousness and embrace how beautiful and desirable she was. He imagined the sight of her trembling mouth as broad fingers swept down over her pussy, pushing inside to feel the tight clasp of her.

The man who pulled the soft moans from her lips was no longer him, he became faceless and dark, no doubt a younger man, still in his prime, who could keep up with her youthful body's demands. He thought of marks left on smooth skin, made by somebody else, the trust and the love required for her to let someone that close, and he slammed his gloved fist into the wall, feeling the satisfying resistance of flesh and bone hitting metal. He forced air to enter and exit his chest, taking control of his breathing. With supreme effort, his mind blanked, as he embraced detachment, and then he felt nothing at all.

*

Sara Ryder pushed into the strong thrusts, whimpering as Reyes took her with deep hard strokes. His thumb brushed over her open lips as his right hand cupped her face, the left gripping her hip. They'd made it back to his place, but only just, and he'd pulled all her clothing from her as she desperately tried to reach his bed.

The moment her bare ass hit the comforter, he'd been upon her, pushing his cock into her as she screamed in excitement.

He watched her face through narrowed lids, never taking his eyes off of her as his body pounded hers into the mattress.

She felt stuffed and overwhelmed, the intensity of his movements pushing her far and fast, her body trembling as pleasure washed over her in waves.

She wanted what little time they had to last for ever, but even that cognizance didn't stop her inner muscles from clenching as her body strove to reach its goal, greedy and headstrong, heedless of yearnings, thoughts, or plans.

The same broad thumb moved down to press her clit in rhythm, and it was her undoing, curling her toes and causing her pussy to clamp down on his cock in deep pulsing contractions.

She cried out at the highest point of it, her body going rigid before darkness closed in around her, blotting everything out but the feel of him and the tightening of her own body.

She came down slow and easy, gasping as he brushed his lips over hers.

"Sara," he murmured in a low rumble against her, the _R_ sound rolling over his tongue in that wonderful way.

She looked up into the face of the man she loved, her earnest and early crush on the Initiative doctor all but forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think of this as a transitional piece from Between Spaces to this collection of fic, and Harry's realization that he's lost something due to inaction, but maybe I just needed an excuse to fic more Reyder smut. As I know that's not why anyone is here, I apologize, and promise that I won't be posting anything like that within the confines of this fic, again.
> 
> Next chapter will be back to AU Sara, with actual Sara/Harry sex, I swear.


	11. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Culmination smut - for real, this time. AU Sara, Harry's POV.

Harry took Sara out to dinner at a fancy restaurant located on one of the more recently powered up sections of the Nexus. He'd been able to spend quite a bit of time with her during her most recent furlough, but the days had come and gone very quickly, and once again they were looking at eminent time apart. She was slated to head out for another tour on Eos in the morning, this time for four weeks.

She'd dressed for the occasion, wearing a simple black dress with spaghetti straps that hit her mid-thigh, and she'd pulled her hair up to bare her neck and shoulders. While she wasn't much for makeup, tonight she'd chosen lipstick in a shade of deep red. As Harry sat at the table across from her that evening, watching her lips move as she ate and spoke, he couldn't help but think how much he wanted to see it smeared over the lower half of her face, and all over the hardest parts of his own body.

He wore a black suit, with the jacket left open over a button-down white dress shirt. He'd left the top two buttons undone and noticed her gaze lingering there numerous times over the course of the evening.

He'd decided to make their dinner date a lavish affair because he'd discovered just how much he enjoyed spending his credits on her, despite her objections. She wanted to prove that she was capable of taking care of herself. He refrained from telling her that taking care of her was something he absolutely _needed_.

They ended up at his apartment so frequently that on this particular night, when she'd finished her food and was merely sipping at her wine and looking at him over the rim of her glass, he made a point of asking if he could come over to her place. He wanted to invade her space for a while, to spend some time amongst her things, and leave the scent of himself on _her_ sheets.

She trembled with excitement beside him during the tram ride as he teased the bare skin of her arms with his knuckles, leaning close to scratch her with the stubble on his chin. She smelled amazing, and her scent flooded his senses as he dragged his nose up the length of her throat. She pressed herself tightly against him, and he let her, knowing they were drawing attention, but the deepest darkest part of him was glad of it. He wanted everyone to know she was his, and to see how hot she was for him.

The tension between them whenever he got her alone had stretched taut to the point where he barely had to touch her to illicit a powerful response. The moment the door shut behind them, he pulled her into a kiss, his hand gripping her hair until it started falling from its pins.

Her mouth was hot and sweet as she accepted his tongue, her hands sliding around his neck as he pushed her back against the wall. The entry to her place was little more than a tiny hallway that led to the kitchen and living space. He wanted to get them to her bedroom, but they weren't going to make it. He was too hungry for her.

He explored the recesses of her mouth, rolling his tongue over hers, allowing her to suck on him as he reached down to gather the fabric of her skirt in his hands. He bunched it all up, revealing her silky black panties as he continued his kisses, their mouths a precursor for what their bodies ached for.

Transferring the weight of her skirt into his left fist, the fingers of his right hand brushed against the elastic band that rode low on her belly. He broke off the kiss, moving to his knees before her. She gasped loudly as, one-handed, he slid the panties down her legs and off, leaving her feet inside her strappy heels and helping her step free of the flimsy scrap of material. He bit a trail up her thigh, pushing her legs open so he could reach her pussy. He slid his fingers over her reverently, loving the way she looked wearing nothing below the waist but heels. Leaning in, he licked his way up her slit, pushing her folds open with sure fingers. He teased her with a series of light licks, causing blood to pool in her groin and her flesh to swell. He pushed his way inside her, fucking her with his tongue while she fought to stay upright, her hands gripping his shoulders through the coarse fabric of his jacket. He buried his face against her, sucking at her labia before moving up to take her clit between his lips.

"Ah!" she cried as he flicked his tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves, mercilessly working to push her over with firm pressure and suction. His hand moved to grip her bare ass, helping to support her as her legs began to wobble, lashing her with his tongue. She moved into his caresses, receptive and attention-starved, her body wracked with tremors. His tongue played over her until she tensed, coming with a low moan, her thighs clenching against his bristly cheeks.

Still on his knees, he looked up at her through narrowed eyes. Her face was flushed, her chest rising and falling with her rough breathing, and her mouth gaped, stained red from her lipstick. The way she looked right back at him sent a surge of savage excitement through him.

She'd had a lot to say recently regarding his wish to hold off on having intercourse. She complained that he was treating her like a teenager, like he was trying to wait for marriage or some ridiculous archaic custom.

He just wanted to see how long he could control himself.

They'd had numerous evenings, all ending the same, he took the pleasure he could from her without actual penetration and gave her pleasure in return. He'd spilled his seed over nearly every part of her body, but he hadn't fucked her pussy, or her mouth. He knew his own limits, and the moment she gave him head, he knew his conviction would crumble.

She took what he gave her, but along with her avowed frustration, Harry knew that she'd also gained a false sense of security.

She was probably so certain she knew how the evening was going to end.

But Harry had been biding his time. And tonight seemed like it might just be the night to move things forward.

Moving up to his feet, he let the skirt of her dress fall down to cover her, shrugging out of his jacket. Reaching for her feet, one at a time he removed her shoes, dropping them to the floor with a loud thump. Leaning forward, he reclaimed her lips. He felt like an addict, unable to get enough of the taste of her. He worked the buttons on his shirt, pulling it free of his pants, and dropping it on the floor. Her hands rested on either side of his ribs, knowing he would make her stop if she touched more of his bare chest.

Grappling with the hem of her dress once again, he pulled it up and over her head, stepping back. She wasn't wearing a bra. He felt a groan rumble out of his chest at the sight of her standing naked in front of him. She really was too pert not to have at least chosen something strapless to wear beneath the dress, he knew she possessed such a thing, he'd seen a couple of them first hand, but discovering that she had chosen to go bare made his blood burn even hotter, and he found he didn't have the heart to scold her about it.

He rubbed his thumbs over both pink nipples, and his mouth watered as he watched them tighten even further. He pinched them, relishing the sound of her whimper. He pulled her close to feel her nipples rasp across his chest, scraping his teeth along her shoulder. He stood there in the hallway for just a moment, pressing her naked skin against his, nibbling a path up her throat before sinking his teeth into her neck just below her ear. She groaned, and he lifted her up in his arms, carrying her the rest of the way to her bedroom.

The chamber was tiny and nearly bare of decoration, with a double bed dominating the space. It was nearly half the size of Harry's, meaning that things were going to be cozy.

He flipped the lights on, but she reached for the switch. He moved her hand away, wanting the illumination, so he wouldn't miss a thing.

She had a large mirror covering the majority of one wall, and he watched the pair of them in it as he moved to sit on her bed, pulling her into his lap.

Cupping her face in his hands, he slid his mouth over hers, pushing her red lips open so he could drink deep of her. She sweetly returned his kisses, whimpering against his mouth as his hands moved to capture her breasts. He bit his way down her chin and over her throat, dragging his tongue over her collarbone and then over her nipples. He captured the tip of one breast with his mouth, feeling her shift in his lap as he sucked hard and deep.

Moving her legs so she straddled him, he brushed his thumb over clit. She shuddered, and his fingers moved down to trace over her lips, pushing her slickness around, painting her with it. Her mouth fell open as he shoved a finger inside her. "God, baby, you're so tight." She buried her face against his neck as he stroked her passage, spreading her wetness. He pushed a second finger in alongside the first. "We need to loosen things up down there." He pumped his fingers, scissoring them apart, trying to coax her body to open for him. He bit at her nipples while he stretched her with his fingers, hoping to help her body take him easier.

She was so sweet and sensitive, her little gasps driving him forward, and although her flesh was swollen and probably well on its way to being over-sensitized, he wanted to make her come again, to relax her muscles and get her as wet as possible.

He sank his teeth into one delicate nipple, holding onto her as he rubbed his fingers in an upward motion, hitting her sweet spot. He repeated the motion until he triggered the reaction he was striving for, setting her body off in a series of sharp contractions as she cried out and her body rippled around his fingers.

She whimpered as he pulled free of her body, sucking her sweetness off his fingers.

Her mouth was still open against his neck. Grabbing her gently by the hair, he pulled her face up, covering her stained lips with his own.

In between kisses, she started to speak. "I had a dream last night. You-"

"You were dreaming about me?" he asked, his thumb dragging a trail through the messy lipstick that blurred her mouth and spreading it to leave a faint line across her cheek.

"Yes. This, this _thing_ , this plan you have? It's working. You're all I can think about."

He moved in and kissed her hard, a long passionate kiss, rolling his tongue over the top of hers. He pulled back, and waited for her eyes to slowly open and meet his. "Tell me about your dream, " he asked, low.

She audibly swallowed before she spoke. "I went to see you at work. You bent me over your desk. Pushed my pants down around my ankles. And fucked me until I woke myself up with an orgasm."

His hand tightened inside her hair.

She continued, "I woke up with my thighs clenched together, my muscles twitching with aftershocks."

It was possible she knew just what to say to bring down the last of his resistance. But Sara was anything but duplicitous, so he knew it wasn't a lie.

There was really no point in waiting any longer.

Turning them both, he placed Sara on her bed, standing to work his belt and then the zip of his pants. He pushed the garment and his boxer briefs down his hairy thighs, toeing off his shoes and stepping free of everything to join her on the bed.

He _ached_.

When he was younger, he'd strategize, making sure that he got himself off before going on a date that he anticipated would end in sex, simply so he could last longer. With age, he found it wasn't so necessary. While recovery time may take longer, his staying power put his early days to shame.

He wanted to remind himself to go easy, he didn't want to scare her, but he couldn't hide his eagerness as he pushed her legs open. Her hands moved to grip his upper arms, her wide eyes moving to meet his as he danced his cock against her entrance. This was as close as he'd ever gotten to the ultimate goal. Her legs trembled around him, her small teeth sinking into her lower lip as her hands released him, balling into fists at her sides. She knew better than to touch him, but it seemed like she knew she was just about to get everything she'd ever begged him for.

They were both still on blockers. "You've had no sexual partners since we arrived in Heleus, correct?"

"I haven't done anything with anyone but you, Harry."

He'd figured that was the case, but he'd had to ask."That's a relief. Also means I know that you're clean. Do you trust me to tell you that I am, as well? I can use condoms if you'd like."

She licked her lips, apparently noticing his use of the plural. With a soft shake of her head, her legs fell open, welcoming him. "No, I want to feel you."

He slid his cock against her again, getting the tip nice and wet. Hooking one arm under her knee, he wrapped the other around her and gripped her by the opposite shoulder, pulling her against him and positioning her so she was nearly immobile, holding her so tightly she could barely breathe.

"I've never bothered with safe words. Tell me to stop, and I will."

She nodded and Harry bore down, slowly working his cock into her body. The head popped inside her and he canted his hips, moving forward in short little pushes.

She was so hot she nearly scalded him, and he felt a rumbling growl leave his chest as he felt her body stretch to accommodate him. Rocking into her inch by slow inch, his breath left him all at once when he hilted. He held deep, wanting to give her a moment to adjust.

Turning his head, he watched her mouth fall open as she squirmed against him."Let me know if it's too much," he whispered.

Then he moved.

Tendrils of flame licked up his spine as he snapped his hips, unable to keep a slow pace, his thoughts scattering at how good and how _right_ she felt wrapped around him. He needed to slow down, needed to go easy or she was going to be sore. But his body was needy and traitorous, refusing to obey his intentions.

He held her close, pushing and pulling against the grip of her body, groaning as he felt her breaths fan his lips.

"Ah-Ah! Harry?"

His grip tightened and he fucked her harder. "It's okay, baby, I've got you."

He tilted his hips, changing the angle until her breath came out in soft little cries. He felt her inner muscles clamp down on him in reaction.

He crooned to her as tension built at the base of his spine. "Ah! I've wanted you for so long. So long." He pushed into her, pulling nearly free of her before snapping his hips and impaling her again. "You feel so good, baby, so damn good."

She contracted on him, _hard_ as he spoke, and he felt his control slip further.

She took everything he gave her, she seemed to love it, she was young and could keep up with his particular demands. He felt possessive and fierce, and he pounded into her as his vision started to dim.

She whimpered. She was close, he could tell, but he wanted it to be as intense and memorable for her as it was for him. Leaning back just a fraction, he gave one of her nipples a hard pinch, before moving his fingers down and pinching her clit.

She broke, screaming as her body constricted his cock. She shook, her eyes clenching shut, and she gripped his shoulders, thighs squeezing his hips in a tight hold.

He thought about drawing it out, maybe changing positions, but decided against it this first time. He didn't want her to be too sore in the morning since she'd be out in the field.

Cutting loose, he fell out of rhythm, his hips pounding her in quick jerks that shook her entire body. At the top of his next thrust, he held deep, the room going dark as he spilled copious amount of seed deep inside her body. He twitched as she contracted all around him, her body milking him in deep-muscled spasms.

He grunted as he rocked into her in a few final thrusts, slowing until neither of them was twitching any more.

He laid her back against her pillows, pulling his cock free of her body, feeling cold and empty at the loss of her.

As he moved to her side, he looked between her open legs and saw a flash of white as his cum started to slide its way out of her pussy, just before she slid her knees together.

He splayed his fingers across her belly, thinking about how wonderful it would be if he could impregnate her. She was young and healthy, her body would carry it well. But he selfishly couldn't imagine a time when he'd be ready to share that much of her with anyone else, including a child of his own making.

She pulled her arms up, resting them above her head and looked over at him. "You seen my brother at all?" she asked as his hand swept back and forth over her stomach. Perhaps she needed a safe topic to calm her racing pulse and bring her back to awareness.

"Not for a while, now. How about you?"

"He's asking to see me."

"You two have always been close. Is there a reason you don't want to see him?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. He's just always been really good at reading me, and there are things I'm not ready to talk about yet."

Leaning over, he brushed a quick kiss over her mouth, and left the bed. He went to the bathroom sink and turned on the tap, allowing the water to run until it was pleasantly warm. Poking around until he found a pile of neatly folded washcloths in a cupboard above the toilet, he used one to clean himself. Wetting a second one, he wringed out the excess water and brought it back to her. First, he used the cloth to wipe her mouth clean of the last remaining lipstick. Then, pressing one knee away from its match, he gently rubbed the cloth between her legs, wiping his seed from her swollen lips.

She sighed under his ministrations, moving into a full-bodied stretch. Frowning a bit when he'd finished, she sat up, placing one foot on the floor.

"Where are you going?" he asked before he realized how incredibly needy that sounded. He dropped the wet cloth in an open hamper that was conveniently placed just inside the door.

"I'm sleepy, so I figured I should probably walk you out."

"I can stay, if you'd like." Since he was no longer trying to prevent a slip in his control, his rule about _no sleepovers_ no longer applied.

A smile lit up her face, and scooting back across the mattress, she pulled the edge of the covers up, offering him a space beside her.

His eyes ran the length of her naked body one last time before he hit the light switch and joined her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got 8 more chapters (so far) plotted for this, so I hope I don't lose too many of you for giving in and writing the big pay-off piece. Comments are love (even anonymous ones). And thanks for sticking with me. <3
> 
> Also, [ro_shepard](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_shepard/pseuds/ro_shepard), if you're still reading this, the red lipstick is an homage to you and your fic. Red being Harry's favorite color is now officially my headcanon. ;)


	12. Best If Used

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Sara, her POV. Sara decides to push for something she wants.

Sara keyed in the code to let herself into her apartment, leaving her rucksack by the door and moving to drop down onto her sofa with a sigh. For the sake of her sanity, if nothing else, she needed to unwind, and she had a pretty good idea of how she wanted to do it.

Her latest tour had been a productive one, and she felt a deep sense of accomplishment. The busy schedule she'd been adhering to had kept things exciting, and she already had plans for later in the evening. A wiser, more self-controlled version of herself would unpack, get out of her travelling clothes, and possibly take an excessively hot and relaxing shower.

Lately, she'd found self-control to be increasingly overrated. She lifted her wrist up, and with a few flicks on her omni-tool, she reached out to Harry over comms.

"Hello, handsome. I'm back."

He chuckled in that amazingly husky voice of his. "Is that right? So is your brother."

"I know. I'm supposed to meet him and the crew on the Tempest to watch a vid later tonight."

"That sounds a bit... overwhelming."

She grinned at his somewhat gloomy assessment. "I'm glad. With so much going on, Scott won't have a lot of time to needle me." She still had no idea how she was going to tell him about Harry. He'd be happy for her, Sara _thought_ , but only if she withheld certain... _specifics_ of their relationship.

"I've just finished up at work. Want to go for some dinner?"

"I'm not hungry." She didn't want to waste any time trying to get Harry alone. And he could eat without her while she was with Scott.

"Alright. Want to just come over, then?" his voice sounded deep and inviting, holding the promise of a million and one naughty things.

"Yes. I'll be there as soon as I can." She hopped up, and without so much as changing her clothing, she was out the door and on her way.

Her mind raced as she rode the tram to his part of the station. She'd been away for four weeks. She'd had plenty of time to think.

The direction their relationship had taken almost seemed surreal. Having Harry be in charge was beyond thrilling, it felt a bit like living out a wicked fantasy. She'd never felt anything like what he evoked in her, and for a while she'd assumed it was because he'd made her wait for sex. But during their most recent time apart, she'd been able to reexamine her feelings, and she didn't think his early denial could account for the entirety of her emotions.

Nothing could compare to how she felt with his hands on her. And for the moment, that was all she wanted to concentrate on.

She'd thought about it late at night, while she lay alone in her cot, and she wanted to see what would happen if she tested his rules, just a bit. She didn't ask him for much, she just went along with all of his preferences. And while she'd vocalized frustration at him making her wait for actual sex, she'd never voiced more than passing dismay at his hands-off rule. She'd never ask him to surrender control. She just wanted the ability to touch him, not only to see him unravel, just a little, but to sate her own longing to feel him beneath her hands, the heat of his skin, the tightly coiled muscles below the surface, and the evidence of his strength.

She was nothing if not someone who went for what she wanted. And tonight she was going to go for it.

He was waiting at the door for her when she arrived. She drank in the sight of him, his green eyes glinted at her, direct and piercing, a smile pulling at his lips. He was wearing his work pants and a plain white t-shirt. The cotton was soft beneath her fingertips as she leaned in to kiss him in greeting after he'd shut the door behind them.

He tasted even better than she remembered, and the rough scratch of his facial hair sent a jolt of electricity straight to her core.

He pulled back, still cupping her face, and just looked at her, his intense gaze sweeping over her. "I've missed you."

That admission seemed huge, obvious though it was.

Fisting her hands in his shirt, she moved up onto her toes and kissed him, letting him feel her desperation. Their tongues rolled together in a hungry dance, his mouth pulling at hers in deep kisses.

He pushed the jacket off her shoulders. In quick order, he'd pulled her shirt from her and went to work on the fastenings on her pants.

Her chest rose and fell with rapid breaths as he stripped her down to her bra and panties, a serviceable set in an unassuming shade of white, unremarkable in every way aside from the reverence in which he removed them from her.

When she was naked, he dragged his teeth over her breasts, biting her nipples as he looked at the length of her body through narrowed eyes.

With tentative hands, she reached for his shirt, pulling it over his head as he ducked down to aid her reach. She moved to press her chest against his as she unbuckled his belt. She could feel the length of him through his clothing as she got to his boxer briefs, hard and hot and insistent. His smell flooded her senses, an intoxicating blend of aftershave and soap and something uniquely him. Using the pretense of wanting to remove his clothes, Sara dropped to her knees. Taking a breath, she leaned in, raking her teeth over the length of him through the cotton.

He groaned, fisting a hand in her hair.

She pushed the last of his clothing over his hips and down his thighs, shoving it out of the way as he stepped free of it.

The dark length of his body towered over her, sexy and well-muscled. She licked her lips as she reached for him.

He grabbed her wrists.

"Harry... can I touch you?"

"No."

She felt frustration add heat to her words. "But _why_? You're not letting me be in charge. You're _allowing_ me to touch you because it brings us both pleasure." She tested his grip, hands pulling against his hold. "Just let me try, _please_. If you don't like it, we can stop."

He used his grip on her wrists to pull her up, capturing her mouth in a rough kiss, his teeth raking over her lower lip. She kissed him back through her disappointment, certain that this was consolation for a denial of her request.

Naked, he pulled her by her wrists to his bedroom. As was his wont, he flipped on the lights, walking them into the room until the backs of her legs bumped up against his bed.

He released her hands, and stepping back, he waited.

Sara's eyes widened as she realized that this was him letting her have her way.

Reaching up, she slowly slid her hands over his shoulders, tracing down over the hard muscles of his chest. She felt almost like she needed to rush, before he had a chance to change his mind.

She lingered on each of his nipples, wanting to run her mouth the way of her fingers, but too terrified that it would break the spell that seemed to hold him. She touched the hard ridges that led to his belly, ghosting over his bellybutton to rub down the line of hair that marched to his groin. The back of her mind registered that he was holding his breath as she circled his cock in her fist. She squeezed him, running her fingers over his length.

"Stop."

She groaned, but opted to obey him. He'd done pretty well, this first time, allowing her a lot more before calling a halt to things than she'd thought he would.

"Harry. I want to kiss you. There." She knew that although he hadn't allowed her to put her mouth on him yet, blow jobs weren't against the rules. It wasn't entirely the same as touching, but at that moment, she _needed_ the contact. "I want to. We need the shared titillation of a really good sixty-nine," she teased, hoping that humor would move him into a more receptive mood.

"I don't care for that position. It seems to lead to too much going on at the same time. I like to experience giving and receiving oral separately, and not all at once."

That sounded reasonable, she supposed. She felt her cheeks heat with color. Speaking about the subject out loud seemed beyond dirty, even with Harry's profession.

Licking her lips, she sat on his bed. "That means somebody gets to go first. Can I?"

He moved closer to the bed, pulling her hips toward him.

She stopped him by covering his hands with hers. "No, I mean, can I _give_ , first?"

A low-rumbling growl came from his chest. He straightened, and she moved close, sitting on the edge of the bed while he remained standing. She rested her hands on his hips.

She wanted to do this for him, wanted to make him feel good, but she also wanted to taste him, to experience the most intimate, sensitive part of him.

The tip of his cock brushed against her lips and he pulled one of her hands around and placed it on his lower belly. "Pull your hand away if you want me to stop," he instructed, his voice sounding strained.

She felt his stomach tighten under her fingertips as she ran her tongue over him before capping him with her mouth.

His hands tangled in her hair, using it to pull her closer, moving him into her mouth until she nearly choked on him. She supposed this was why he'd given her permission to stop him. She relaxed her jaw and the muscles in her throat so she could take him deep, swallowing past her gag-reflex when he pushed just this side of too much.

He tasted amazing, and she could feel his eyes on her, seeing the way her lips stretched around him. He moved in shallow thrusts, sliding over her tongue and against the back of her throat, his breath coming out in uneven groans as he controlled her movements with his hands.

She did the best she could, rolling her tongue along his length, employing suction when he pulled back, loving the feel of his cock in her mouth, and desperate to see him unravel. His movements became choppy and uneven, his grip on her hair pulling harder, his belly twitched and pushing deep, he spilled himself inside her throat, coming with a sexy grunt.

He was situated so far back on her tongue, that it was easy to just swallow everything he gave her, pulling as much as she could from him as he pulled back, shivering as his cock fell free of her lips.

He moved down and gave her deep, open-mouthed kisses and she wondered if he could taste himself on her tongue. Pushing her back onto the bed, he spread her beneath him, biting his way down her body. He paused to suck hard on both nipples, causing her back to arch, before stringing a series of bites over her belly. He pushed her legs open, mouth direct and intent, running his tongue in a hard swipe up her slit.

Her hands moved above her head and she held them there of her own volition, imagining that he'd ordered her not to move them.

He lapped at her, licking over her labia like he was fascinated by the flavor of her. "You taste so fucking good," he hummed against her, sending vibrations into her most intimate flesh. He pushed two fingers deep, stroking her body inside and out, relentlessly sucking her clit as she rode his fingers. He played her body until she thought she might pass out, the muscles in her legs and belly trembling. Her flesh throbbed in time with her heartbeat as his tongue riffled over her nub, back and forth, until the spring in her belly uncoiled, shooting bolts of sensation throughout her body.

She was dimly aware of his cock stirring against her leg as she broke apart, screaming as she came undone, and flooding his mouth with moisture.

She felt euphoric, and also boneless and more than a little sleepy. She wanted to stay, but taking a deep, bracing breath, she got up. Her clothing was strewn down the hallway. Harry sat up as she went for it.

She saw the question in his eyes. "I need to go. Scott is probably waiting for me."

He nodded, a hand sweeping back through his hair before he stood. He pulled on his pants and helped her retrieve her clothing, one piece at a time.

She dressed quickly, almost afraid he was going to stop her, and almost as hopeful that he actually would.

"Come back when you've finished?" he asked low when she reached his front door.

"Um... okay."

He pressed her mouth with a kiss and watched her go.

As she left his apartment, she felt the corner of her mouth kick up into a smile.


	13. Scandalous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pathfinder Sara Ryder gets a piercing. She and Harry enjoy the benefits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to re-work this so it fit in with the AU, but Sara makes a decision on her own that I'm not entirely sure Dom!Harry would jive with and, well, you'll see.

Sara's eyes slid shut as the threaded needle drew near.

"Alright. Take a deep breath. And... release," a voice instructed.

Sharp heat bit into the nipple of her right breast, followed by a foreign pressure, tugging until she felt it shoot straight to her core. Sara blew out her breath as directed, slow and strong as she tried to keep all of her muscles relaxed.

"Just a moment as I set the ring in place."

She kept her eyes tightly closed, waiting for the pain to flood over her.

"And... done."

The pain never came.

Peeking one eye open, Sara looked down to see the glinting purple stone set within the ball that intersected the piece of jewelry that now adorned her right breast. Aside from a dull ache, it had been surprisingly painless. She waited a beat. Maybe the pain was still on its way.

The shop owner, a woman with multiple facial piercings and shortly cropped black hair, placed her instruments aside before setting a hand mirror within Sara's grasp. "Have a look."

She turned the mirror this way and that, looking at herself from multiple angles.

She wondered if Harry would be pleased.

She hoped so. He'd often remarked on how sensitive her nipples were and how much of a turn-on that was for him. When the impulse to go ahead and do this had struck, she had considered gaining his approval before proceeding. Convinced that he'd either talk her out of it, or that the passage of time would garner her a multitude of second thoughts, she'd quickly made her way to the tattoo parlor that the team had found in the slums of Kadara before she'd had a chance to change her mind.

Setting the mirror aside, Sara hopped up from her place on the red leather chair, feeling adrenaline rush through her.

"Clean it with saltwater and mild soap every six hours or so for the next few days. Oh, and, you might consider skipping anything but sports bras for at least a week. You don't want to wear anything that chafes." She ended with a detailed description of how to safely apply medi-gel and an invitation to return with any questions or concerns.

Sara advised SAM that this was to be kept between the two of them, and she felt wickedly sinful for the rest of the day. She waited until most of the crew was asleep that evening before accessing the Tempest's vidcon.

"Hi." She grinned at the sight of Harry's easy smile in the darkness.

"Hello, beautiful. It's good to see you. Everything alright?"

It wasn't exactly normal for Sara to insist on a face-to-face while she was away on a mission.

"I'm fine. I just... wanted to show you something. A surprise."

His eyebrows shot up. "Is that right?" he asked.

She checked over both shoulders. "SAM. Are we alone?"

"Yes, Sara," the synthesized voice assured.

Her lips curved into a smile as she reached for the hem of her tank top. She pulled the garment up and over her head, then moved the edge of her bra down, exposing her right breast.

She heard a sharp in-take of breath come from him at her revelation. "Is that for real?"

"Yep. I decided to do something spur-of-the-moment. I know that it's completely improper. Good thing nobody will ever know about it, except you. Do you like it?" She looked up from the piece of glittering jewelry and saw the lust in his eyes.

"Yeah," he responded, his voice low and deep. "Yeah, I do." He dragged his eyes away from her piercing and locked gazes with her, his expression growing concerned. "Does it hurt?"

"No, surprisingly. I keep waiting for it to hurt, but it doesn't." She paused, grateful that he seemed pleased with her choice, but suddenly sheepish at his apparent worry. "I've applied medi-gel to it. It'll heal quickly, as long as I'm careful."

Harry could be extremely difficult to read at times. The fact that she had no way to know what he was thinking was an exciting inducement, and she could admit, if only to herself, part of what drew her to him. He was distant and mysterious, nowhere near as forthcoming as he was at listening. He observed too much while keeping himself cool and contained.

"I want that healed up when you get back," he said, sounding a little sterner, now. "Does Lexi know about this?"

Sara laughed. "Of course not." No way was she showing off questionable life choices to a member of her staff.

She pulled her bra back into place, retrieving her shirt.

"You'll need to keep it clean and avoid excessive rubbing against your clothing," Harry recommended. His chest heaved on a sigh as she finished covering herself up. "Not sure how you're supposed to do that in your armor."

She'd already given that a lot of thought. "I'll keep it bound tight." She gave him her warmest smile. "I can't wait to see you."

The grin returned to his lips as his eyes swept over her. "Me, neither. You can reach me this way any time you want until then."

"Alright. Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Sara."

They had a lot of business to handle on Kadara, so almost an entire month went by before they were ready to move on to Elaaden. By then, thanks to a liberal use of medi-gel, the piercing was completely healed. Sara decided that a break between planets was in order, so they made the jump back to the Nexus for two days of R&R.

Harry was waiting for her at the docks when she stepped onto the station. He was still in his Initiative medical standard issue clothing, so he must have come straight from work. He pulled her in for a long, lingering kiss, disregarding the crew as they disembarked behind her. She felt her cheeks grow warm at the public display before the heat spread to other places inside her. Taking her hand, he brought her back to his apartment, asking politely whether she needed to eat, but she shook her head, absolutely ready to be alone with him for the first time in weeks.

He took her leather jacket and laid it over the back of his couch, and she pulled off her scarf and gloves, moving with him into his bedroom. He cupped her face, his mouth pulling hers into a slow dance, his tongue coaxing her to let him in. He nibbled on her lips, sucking on her in deep, mind-numbing kisses. The scratch of his facial hair against her cheeks made her toes curl with arousal.

Their breathing was rough and heavy when he pulled back.

"Let me see it," he rumbled against her lips, tugging at her shirt.

She pulled the offending garment over her head, watching him slide his hands free of his gloves as she dropped the shirt on the floor.

Barehanded, he turned and sat down on the bed, pulling her onto his lap and then reaching for the front closure on her bra. It was simple and utilitarian, made of a soft rayon fabric. She hadn't wanted to chance wearing something as rough as lace just yet.

She shrugged it over her shoulders and down her arms after he pushed the cups back, leaving her topless.

He groaned, the fingers of one hand lightly brushing over the tip of her right breast, and along the top of the titanium ring. Her nipples tightened even further at the contact. He dragged his fingers over her gently and Sara moaned, the sound drawn from her as her back arched, pushing her flesh into his touch.

Taking careful hold of the ring, he pulled, with just the slightest bit of force.

Bolts of electric heat shot through her nerve endings, firing in a path that led straight to her womb. She gasped, waiting for him to kiss her or bury his face in her neck, but he just watched, pulling on the ring, tugging at her nipple with the sweetest of pressure. His other hand came up, rolling the other nipple between his fingers, pushing her in a steady rhythm as pulses of pleasure lanced her entire body.

Shudders wracked her frame as she realized she was on the edge, she was going to come, from this alone. Her mouth fell open as she felt heat spread through her belly and on a weak little cry, she broke, darkness overtaking her vision as he released her nipples and pulled her mouth into his kiss.

He kissed her with a rough possessiveness that fired her blood, pushing back the lassitude of her recent release and making her body ache for more.

He set her from his lap and up onto her feet, standing up beside her so he could pull off their remaining clothing. She helped him free himself from his red and white shirt, the black pants and his boxer briefs. They went to work on her pants and boots together, racing to rid themselves of the last barrier between them.

His hands slid along her body with reverence, and she moved into his caresses with enthusiasm. She'd been starved of him for far too long, and she took in the sight, the feel, and the smell of him like a ravenous woman, desperate for a taste.

She squeezed the hard length of his cock in her fist, wanting to touch him, but unable to wait. She shifted her body close, whimpering with need and he moved to lay back on the bed, positioning her over him so she straddled his hips.

She slipped the tip of him along her wet pussy, knowing she was slick with her desire to have him, and he pushed up into the sensation, hands pulling her hips down onto him in a desperate bid to impale her on his cock. Bracing a hand on his belly, she pushed back in answer, slowly sliding down the length of him as her body opened in acceptance. The burn of her body's resistance was a sweet obstacle to work past, and he canted his hips, moving into her with strong lunges until she'd taken him to his base.

She panted, feeling wonderfully stuffed and nearly overwhelmed by him when he filled her.

He grunted as he hilted, his hips rocking up to meet her, and she saw through narrowed eyes that he was staring at her breasts. He took her with quick hard jabs, watching her tits bounce, his sexy groans rumbling into her ears.

She rolled her back into her movements to increase the jiggle, pulling her shoulders back at the height of every thrust.

His cock was reaching the deepest, most sensitive places inside her, and she ground her clit against him, knowing she wasn't going to last, with his eyes on her, his hands guiding her movements. Pleasure washed over her in waves and she shook as every muscle she had tensed, a tingle traveling up the length her spine. Her body went rigid as she contracted on him sharply, a keening whine leaving her lips as the air was pulled from her lungs and her vision grew dim.

He sat up, hugging her to his chest as she trembled around him. He worked her on him for a few final jabs before holding taut, spilling inside her on a low moan.

She held onto him, feeling his strength against her. She listened to their heavy breathing as her nipples pushed into his chest with every inhalation.

Later, after he'd cleaned them both up and situated them against his pillows, he loomed over her, lightly tracing a fingertip around the ring.

"So... what do you think of symmetry?" she asked breathlessly.

"You mean you want to do the other one, too?"

"I think we should get matching."

He laughed, the sound husky and deep, as he leaned in to brush her lips with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for this. I recently got my eyebrow pierced and the idea for this fic took hold of me and wouldn't let go. It plays in quite well with the whole doctor kink thing and the impulsive decisions we are wont to make when we're Ryder's age. The result, as I post this, is that I'm not sure whether this is as hot as I was hoping or if you guys are going to hate it. I... probably won't be referencing this at all in future fic (unless I get a lot of feedback that makes me decide otherwise).
> 
> Also. It did occur to me to wait until Friday so I could post the 13th chapter on Friday the 13th, but I'm way too impatient for that and I want to get started on the next piece.


	14. Unhealthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry catches Sara doing something he doesn't approve of. Wicked punishment ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More AU Sara with control-freaky Harry. It's my guilty pleasure ATM. Note that I've added tags for teasing and orgasm delay. Timing of this is during the same furlough as chapter 12.

Sara sat on a bench in one of the Nexus's numerous recreational parks. This one was close to where Scott docked the Tempest when he was on-station, decorated with flora native to human colonies back in the Milky Way.

After unpacking and running a few errands, she'd found herself with time to burn. It had seemed like an opportune time to try something that had been given to her by Kim Conner during her latest tour. The park was the closest thing to actually being outdoors that the Nexus had to offer, so she'd made her way there, past the picnic tables and people busy with their lunches, to a secluded area near a cluster of tall trees, and found a place to sit.

She carefully pulled the cigar from the inner pocket of her jacket, rolling it around between the fingers of both hands. She didn't know anything about cigars, but it smelled good, and the thought of trying it, even for only a few puffs, sent a surge of excitement through her that she just couldn't ignore.

It was most likely designated as contraband on the station, but there were still very few militia members patrolling the area. Casting her gaze around, she felt confident that she wouldn't be chanced upon. She lit it with an old-fashioned match, the way she'd been advised, and took a deep pull from it, holding the smoke in her lungs.

Just as she was starting to feel light-headed, air burst from her chest and she lapsed into a coughing fit.

Her eyes watered, and she clenched them shut, seeking relief.

A hand came down on her right shoulder, and she jumped, nearly dropping the cigar as her eyes flew open.

"Harry!" She didn't know which was stronger within her, the sense of relief that it wasn't somebody else or distress to be caught so unprepared by the man whose opinion mattered most.

She saw a flash of green as his eyes lit upon what she held in her hand.

His shadow fell across her face as he moved to stand in front of her, towering over where she sat. "That thing is atrociously bad for you."

"Yeah, it is," she agreed, nodding her head. She wanted to tell him right away that she regretted even trying the foul-tasting health hazard, but something in his expression shot excitement up her spine. He _really_ didn't approve, and the most wicked part of Sara wanted to find out what he was going to do about that. She turned the glowing tip of the cigar toward her, examining it in what she hoped was a nonchalant manner.

"Why would you do such a thing to your perfect body? It's a temple, you know." His voice was deep and low, ensuring that nobody nearby would have the chance to overhear him. "And it no longer belongs to just you."

She felt her toes curl at the possessive insinuation. Doing her best to appear unconcerned, she shrugged her shoulders, pulling the cigar in for another drag.

"Please, don't," he said firmly. Somehow it didn't sound like a request.

She realized that some part of her wanted to hear Harry bark orders. Was she sick and messed up for feeling like this? Was it the same part of her that always wanted more attention than her father ever gave her? She should be chomping at the bit, incensed that a man so newly her lover would presume to make decisions for her, no matter how small. Instead, she felt thrilled and more than a little turned on.

With an overly exaggerated sigh, she leaned down and crushed the lit end of the cigar out on the ground.

He took it from her, dropping it into a trash bin located just a few feet away.

Turning back, he reached a gloved hand out to her. "Come."

She took his hand, allowing him to pull her up and onto her feet. "Where?"

He answered her question with one of his own. "Your place or mine?"

"How about both?" she countered, feeling mouthy and eager.

He didn't look amused as he repeated, "Your place or mine?"

"Alright, mine."

He kept hold of her hand, his grip firm and instant as he led the way to the tram.

"Shouldn't you be working?" she asked. It was a nice surprise, seeing him at midday, but hardly normal.

"I have to go back and work late into the night, so I'm taking a break for a few hours ahead of it."

He should probably get some sleep, but Sara couldn't help but be grateful that he'd opted to spend the time with her, instead.

The tram ride passed in a blur as she looked down to where his hand enveloped hers. She felt weak in the knees as she followed him to her apartment, her head spinning with the knowledge that he was planning some kind of naughty punishment.

He knew the code to her door lock and she watched him key it in before he dropped her hand and allowed her to precede him inside.

She felt breathless as she turned to face him after the door closed behind them.

Stepping close, he gripped her by her upper arm, pulling her through the living space and into her bedroom. He released her, moving to turn on the lights. His face was shuttered, revealing nothing of how he was feeling. "Take off your clothes." He had that tone, the one that sent shivers all over her body, firing her blood.

"Okay."

"Do as I say, and don't speak."

She swallowed heavily as her belly tightened with arousal.

She tugged her arms free of her jacket, letting it fall to the floor. Next, she lifted the hem of her shirt, pulling the garment inside out as it came off over her head. His intense green eyes tracked her movements as she toed off her shoes, unbuckling her belt before opening the fastenings on her pants. She felt gooseflesh spread over her skin as she pushed the heavy fabric down her legs, stepping free of both her pants and socks, leaving only her bra and panties.

Sara had a thing for the color purple, but she'd recently gathered that Harry favored red. She'd been working on supplementing her wardrobe with touches of crimson, and from the way his eyelids slid down to hood the piercing green, the shade of the underwear she'd chosen affected him just as she'd hoped it would.

Unclipping the bra, she let it fall down her arms, shimmying her hips as the panties slid over her thighs.

As soon as the last piece fell away he stepped close, hands ghosting over her back as he nuzzled his face into her neck. "The smoke from that thing lingers on you," he rasped against her. He scraped his teeth up her throat, making her shiver. "I love the way you smell without it."

She felt bad, like she needed a shower.

His hands fell back to his sides as he moved back a fraction. "Lay down."

She did as she was told, her mouth going dry as she lay back on the soft comforter she'd chosen. She wanted to arrange herself into a sexy pose, but her body felt beyond her control, tensing as she watched him start to pull off his own clothing.

He stripped with mechanical efficiency, removing his gloves and shirt, working his belt buckle before shucking off his boxer briefs and pants, completely unabashed as he bared his body under the heat of her gaze.

The sight of his naked flesh make her fingers twitch. She wanted to touch him more than anything, but she knew it wasn't the occasion to push for it. She'd always had a thing for lat muscles, the ones under men's arms. They were so delightfully masculine, since women weren't able to develop them the same way, and Harry's were tempting and well-defined.

He climbed up her body on all fours, settling himself down so his knees slid against her ass and pushed her thighs up, forcing her legs open wide. He hovered over her, looking down at her with those hypnotic pools of green.

Bracing himself on one strong arm, he dragged the hand of the other down her throat, bringing it to rest between her breasts. He swept his fingers over her collarbone, tracing a path down over her sternum. Her breasts trembled as his hand traveled down, tracing a circle around her navel.

His touch was so sweet and gentle, Sara started to believe that she'd imagined some of his anger. Other than his order of silence, this didn't seem much different from how he usually behaved when they were alone.

He brushed his lips against her ear, speaking in a seductive whisper. "Move your arms up over your head, and keep them still, like I'm holding you there."

She obeyed immediately.

"Good girl." He dragged his teeth down her neck, and then back up, adding, "Remember what I told you before? Tell me to stop, and I will."

That set off some warning bells. What kind of game were they going to play? Anticipation lanced her as her hands helplessly curled against nothing.

His fingers strayed low on her abdomen, brushing her skin with the faintest of touches before continuing down to her pussy, laid open to him by their position.

His fingertips rasped over her, sliding along her slit. She was drenched, slick with her juices, evidence of how hot she was for him. He spread her moisture up over her clit, softening the contact of his fingers and easing his touch so he didn't rub her raw.

His gentle ministrations had her shuddering, her thighs tensing around him. She gasped out, "Harry, please."

"Quiet." He bit a line down neck and across her chest, zeroing in on her nipples. He nibbled on the tight peaks, dragging his tongue roughly over the tips before biting down on her.

Sara did her best to keep quiet, but she could hear the noises she made, almost like they were coming from someone else, pathetic-sounding whimpers and weak little cries as he toyed with her clit. He slid the pads of his fingertips along her folds, pushing her open and then sliding across the top of her bud, quickly retreating when she got too close to her peak.

She felt herself pushing into his fingers, desperate for just a little more pressure, a little more friction to work herself against, a little more of his attention.

Over and over, he pushed her to the brink, until her body ached, her belly felt sore, and she was certain she'd die from his teasing.

She arched her back, trying to close her legs against his hand, but the width of his body prevented more than an ineffective struggle. She could feel the tremors travel the length of her body, she'd never felt anything like it, it was amazing and awful.

If she could speak, she'd be babbling, begging him to let her come. She had to settle for stuttering gasps and groans of frustration.

She considered asking him to stop. She couldn't take any more, and she was seriously starting to wonder if she wouldn't, in fact, parish from what her body was going through.

She cried out weakly as he brought her to a particularly sharp edge, pulses of pleasure slipping away as her head moved back and forth in denial, her eyes tightly closed.

He stopped, his hands moving up to cup her face. He rubbed around her eyes with his thumbs, brushing away tears, and only then did she realize that she was crying.

"Do you have something to say to me?" He asked. His voice had lost its sharp edge.

"Yes," she said brokenly.

"You may speak."

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"And?"

"And I'll never, ever do it again."

As soon as the words left her lips, one hand moved from her face, and he pressed his thumb and forefinger around her clit, pinching it with a measured grip.

She screamed as her orgasm rushed over her, rolling outward in waves from her womb to her belly and through every muscle in her body. It was all the more intense for having been denied for so long.

He kissed her, long and deep as he moved to bracket her wrists where they lay above her head with his left hand. He used his right to guide his cock to her spasming pussy. He nudged against her, slipping through her wetness to work the head inside. He pushed into her with firm pressure, steadily rolling his hips as her body opened to take him.

Her breath came out in uneven pants and her back arched as he worked himself into her, pushing hard and deep.

He groaned as he hilted, his green eyes blazing down at her before sliding shut.

He fucked her, strong and hard, using his grip on her wrists as leverage, the other hand cupping one side of her ass, pushing her up into his thrusts. He grunted as his hips snapped into hers, pushing her up on the bed, working over her at a frantic pace.

Pleasure shot along all of her nerve endings, her body gratefully sucking at his cock as he took her, her pussy greedy for the length and the breadth of him. She moved into his thrusts like she'd never get enough of him, desperate to feel each and every sensation.

A burning pulse flowered open in her belly, spreading over her body and she flew apart, her breath hitching as she milked him with fierce contractions.

He pushed past her tight constrictions for a few labored thrusts, and holding deep, he flooded her insides with warmth.

He pulled free of her body with a soft intake of breath. He always took care of her after sex, bringing a warm washcloth to bear on the swollen flesh between her legs. He wiped his seed from her more gently than he'd ever been, a look of reverence coming over him as he finished and set her legs together. Rejoining her on the bed, he settled them under the covers, pulling her up against him. He stroked wisps of hair back from her face, his hand softly touching her cheeks while he searched her eyes. The kiss he gave her was achingly sweet, and when it ended, she felt her heart clench as he turned his head, his deep, regular breaths filling the room as he dropped off to sleep.

As boneless as her body felt, Sara doubted she'd be able to follow, not with the way her thoughts lay heavy and scattered. She rested her face against him, inhaling his scent. She couldn't help but think that what she had with Harry was amazing. And more than a little scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be in Harry's POV. I've been writing a lot of Sara POV while I try to wrestle my way past the trouble I've been having acclimating myself to Dom!Harry. Feedback is much appreciated. :)
> 
> Please let me know in comments whether you prefer I write the next piece for Pathfinder Sara/Harry or for AU Sara/Dom!Harry, because the plot bunny I have can work either way.
> 
> Aside from that, I have 5 more pieces plotted for AU Sara. Thanks for reading!


	15. Dirty Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pathfinder Sara, Harry's POV. Long distance dirty talk can be even better in person.

It was nearly 2300 hours before Harry got home to his apartment. He was beat, but the medical team had been short handed most of the day and he hadn't wanted to leave until he felt right about it.

He rolled his shoulders, pulling his hands from his gloves and his shirt off before going for the whiskey he kept up in a cupboard in his kitchenette. As nice as it would have been to simply drop into bed, he knew better than to try to sleep before unwinding a little. He poured himself a liberal draft of the alcohol and took a seat on his sofa, allowing his head to drop back and rest against the top of the cushions.

His omni-tool beeped, indicating that he had an incoming comm call. As soon as he heard the notification, he felt warmth spread through his chest. He knew exactly who it was. _Sara._

Depending on which part of the cluster she was in, communications were unreliable at best, with e-mail being the only consistent means of speaking to each other. But every now and again, she'd be in just the right spot to reach him.

"Harry," she said in greeting, his name sounding incredibly sweet as it fell from her lips.

And of course it was her, so late in the evening. He felt instantly revived at the connection. No matter how bleak things could seem on occasion, just thinking of her made everything better. She gave him life, made him feel like his best years weren't all used up.

"Hey, Sara." Numerous pet names rolled through his brain, but in the end, he hoped that hearing him say her name would make her feel the same way he did.

"It's really good to hear your voice," she admitted. She'd told him on more than one occasion that the sound of him speaking did things to her. A heavy sigh of longing filtered across the distance. "I miss you."

"Right back at you." He sipped his drink, feeling the burn as it traveled through his system.

"I bet I miss you more," she insisted, making him smile.

"Not possible."

"Guess how much I miss you?" she asked.

"How much?"

"I miss you so much that I'm touching myself and pretending that it's you."

 _J_ _esus._ He swallowed thickly, putting his drink down on a side table, and asked, "And what, exactly, are you touching?"

"My tits. Mmm... it feels really good."

"Are you naked?"

"I've got a pair of panties on. You?"

"Still in my work pants."

"You're topless, too? Oh, God. I wish I was there..."

"What would you do if you were?"

"I'd touch you everywhere. I'd run my hands over your shoulders, across your pecs and over your belly. I'd lick a circle around your navel and squeeze your dick through your pants."

His eyes fell shut as he all but felt her there beside him. His voice came out in a low rumble when he spoke. "Are you pulling on your nipples?"

Her breath hitched. "Yes."

Harry groaned, imagining them, pink and tight and mouthwatering.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"You should touch yourself, too."

"Don't you want me to save all I have for you?"

"Oh, God. Now I'm remembering the taste of your cum."

His cock jerked in reaction and Harry adjusted himself so his pants weren't so uncomfortable. "Make yourself come for me, baby?"

"Yes. How?"

"Stick your finger in your mouth. Get it nice and wet."

"Okay."

He gave her enough time to comply before continuing. "Now slide it into your panties and find your bud."

"Aah..." she said, the sound wrapping around him like a caress.

"Softly, now. Gentle touches. Stroke yourself so it feels real good."

She moaned, and the sound made Harry swallow, hard.

He could hear her take quick hitching breaths as she followed his instructions, rubbing herself toward her peak. He could picture her delicate fingers dragging over her silky skin, and the desire to be with her flared stronger and brighter within him. He ran a hand down the length of his cock, the pleasure a painful bite.

"Ah!" she cried, a high, sexy sound that conveyed all she was feeling.

She was close, he could tell, and he wanted to push her over. He drew air in through his open mouth, so she'd hear it. "I swear, you are going to _get_ it when I see you again."

She whimpered, then her breath caught, and Harry could tell by the noises she made that his words had set her off, she'd come to the sound of his voice and he'd been fortunate enough to hear her do it.

"That's it, baby," he praised. "Mmm, I want to lick you clean."

She got past her orgasm with quick shallow breaths, and the connection seemed to vibrate between them.

She hummed out a slow exhale, her respiration trying to return itself to normal.

Realizing that he'd moved to the edge of his seat, Harry sat back. He reached for his drink and took a large swallow, using it to help shake the tumbling thoughts from his head.

Her voice was a soft whine when she finally spoke. "I want you here so damn much."

He chuckled, setting his drink aside and running a hand through his hair. "It's kind of difficult for me to picture where you are. I still haven't seen your ship."

"Then that's what we'll do, just as soon as I get back there." He could hear her excitement build as she continued. "I'm going to show you the Tempest, introduce you to everybody you haven't met, and then I'm going to bring you to my cabin and you're going to screw me in it. It'll give me fuzzy memories to get me through all this time we're forced to spend apart."

"Sounds like a plan."

*

Ryder's team finished up her missions on Elaaden shortly thereafter. They arrived on the station early one evening, and after Harry left work he met Sara at the docking bay and the pair boarded her ship.

They entered her cabin after Harry'd seen every part of the Tempest, from bow to stern, and he'd met Gil, Suvi, and Kallo, members of her staff that didn't leave the ship very often when it made port.

"Alone at last," she said softly as they stepped inside the large space. The doors sealed shut behind them and Sara moved close, her hand idly sweeping down his arm.

He gave her a sidelong glace, the corner of his mouth kicking up mischievously. "Aside from SAM."

"That's a given. Would it shock you to hear that I've considered having him log our private time together so I can watch it all later?"

His chest tightened, and he felt heat spread throughout his body at the admission. "No. No, in fact, I think I approve."

Tearing his gaze from hers, he took in her personal quarters, eyes sliding over the viewport and coming to rest on her bed.

"I've been counting the days since I last heard your voice." She drew him like a magnet, and his eyes returned to hers as she spoke, her mouth opening on an indrawn breath. "Talk to me like you did that night over comms," she begged softly.

A playful grin spread over his face as everything fell away but two of them."Tell me what you want, baby."

"I want your hands on me."

His gloved fingers slid up her back, touching patches of warm skin left bare by her tank top. Her bottom lip was plump, calling to him. He gave her a lick, afraid that if he took her mouth in a kiss, it would most likely silence them both for the duration of their encounter, and that would be the end of their game.

He gathered the fabric at the hem of her top, lifting it up with sure fingers. "Let me see you."

She rid herself of everything above the waist, baring her breasts while he pulled off his gloves. He drank in the sight of her, soft and sleek, and felt blood pool in his groin in response.

"Pinch my nipples," she requested breathlessly.

Eager to comply, Harry took each taut peak between his fingers, compressing and rolling them until her back arched. "Mmm, you are so damn pretty." She moved into his touch and his eyelids grew heavy. "Let me suck on you."

He dipped his head before she had a chance to react, his lips sealing around her and sucking her in. He pulled her against him with firm hands, pressing his lower body against her as he drew on her tits with strong pulls.

She cradled his head, her soft fingers brushing against his rough cheeks as she held him.

Her breathing was fast as she released his face and tugged at his shirt. "I want to feel your chest with mine."

He released her nipple with a wet popping sound, pulling his work shirt up and over his head.

"Rub your skin against me," she pleaded.

He crowded into her, his hands dragging her skin over his, brushing her breasts with their wet nipples against his chest. "Like that?" he asked.

Her head fell back at the sensation. "Ah!"

Feeling hungry and impatient for her, he licked his way up her throat, inhaling her sweet scent. His hands moved to open the fastenings on her pants, pushing them down her thighs.

She wiggled free of them, still within his hold. She stepped free of the heavy garment, and he moved back just enough that he could look at her, his eyes drawn down between her legs, to the shape of her through her panties. His hunger increased, growing sharp and consuming. "I want you so bad."

He heard her swallow heavily, before she replied. "Feel my pussy. Feel how wet you make me."

Her tone made him want to check her face for a blush, but he couldn't look away from the scrap of silk as his fingers slid beneath it, seeking everything that he wanted. Her slit was hot and drenched, the lips swollen as he brushed over them.

Taking hold of the garment in his fist, he pulled it from her in an impatient gesture. He felt a rumbling growl leave him as he spoke. "Look at you." He could see the slippery pink flesh between her legs as he touched her, his fingers slipping over her slick folds. Her body was clearly ready, she could take him. "I need to be inside you." He pushed her back toward the bed and she sat on the end of it, looking up at him as he quickly divested himself of his belt and pants, pushing them along with his boxer briefs down and off. Moving close, he hooked his arm under her knee, pulling her legs open and her ass off the bed, her shoulders falling back to push into the mattress so her pelvis was suspended in the air. "Do you want it?"

"Yes, yes! Fuck me." She hardly ever swore, and the sound of her doing it made him want to forget all about talking and kiss her.

He slid his cock against her, notching himself at her entrance. He bore down, feeling her tight flesh part at his insistence. "Open for me."

She moaned, seemingly beyond words as her body trembled.

"Take my cock, Sara," he said as he worked his way inside her. She gripped him like a silken fist, pulling him in by inches. "That's it." He cut off on a growl as she took him to the base.

He held deep, watching her breasts hitch in time with her breathing.

He rolled his hips and pleasure shot up his spine, buzzing along all his nerve endings. He picked up the pace as her breathing turned into sharp little cries, her arms bracing her upper body against the bed so she could push back into his thrusts.

His hips snapped into her ass, hard, pushing and pulling against her body's grip.

"Oh, yes," she said weakly, like she'd remembered herself and what she'd asked for.

"Like this?" he asked, seeking affirmation as he moved into her with sharp jabs.

"Yeah, mmm, ah, yeah." She was mindless, deliciously close to the edge, her body shuddering all over.

He felt the burn settle low in his belly and knew he was running out of time. "Come for me, baby, come on my cock."

With a strangled sound, she gasped, her body clenching around him. "Fill me up, Harry. I want all of your cum."

His vison went dim as he hammered into her. "Yeah? I'll give it to you..," he trailed off on a groan.

She was overcome by contractions, tremors sweeping her body as he pushed and held deep, spilling all he had inside her.

His mind dulled, feeling heavy and dazed. Her reaction to him was soul-sucking and amazing. She'd come so hard and so intensely, he knew dirty talk was something he wanted to use again in the future.

He held her close, sliding them up to lay comfortably on her bed.

A sense of well-being came over him as he nuzzled against her, and a cognizance as all the pieces fell into place. She was a perfect match for him. She was everything he'd ever wanted, complimenting him in every way.


	16. Hey, Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing AU Sara and Dom!Harry, her POV. Possessive tendencies and Sara begins to question things.

Sara entered the hospital on the Nexus's professional level and asked for Harry at reception. After being directed to his office by the same woman that had done so before, she smiled, assuring the salarian that she remembered the way.

She held a potted plant propped against her hip. She'd never given Harry a gift before, but this seemed like just the thing, flora native to Heleus to help liven up his sparsely decorated personal workspace.

His office door stood open as she approached it and she entered to find him sitting behind his desk with his hands together, fingers forming a steeple. He appeared to be deep in thought, brows drawn low over his eyes as he studied his terminal. He looked up at her entry, giving her a flash of green as a slow smile spread over his lips.

"Hello, handsome, I'm back." She set her burden down on the low bookshelf situated beneath his window. "I've brought you a plant from Eos. It's tubeworm fungus. We're working on cultivating it for food, but I think they're pretty." She straightened, opening the blinds covering the pane of glass as he came around the desk to get a closer look. "A little water and a lot of artificial sun and it should do great."

He cupped the side of her face with his gloved hand when he reached her, turning her toward him. Leaning in, he brushed his mouth over hers. "Thank you," he said low, the sound vibrating against her. Moving back, he trailed a finger down her cheek. "It's good to see you."

"You, too. I've only got the weekend, this time. Fawkes needs me back first thing on Monday."

His face went blank, the smile falling from his features, and she knew he was disappointed.

"We've made a lot of headway. Should have everything set up very soon to begin large-scale colonization." She paused as he turned to touch the trumpet-shaped sprouts of the plant she'd given him with careful fingers. "Fawkes is pretty amazing, though," she continued, mostly just to break the silence. "Anyone else wouldn't have let me leave, even for a day. It's been go, go, go lately. We're getting a lot of heat from various races ready to make the planet a real home."

Harry grunted.

"But having an awesome boss has really helped. He knows how important it is for me to be with you, as much and as often as I can," she said, ending with a playful laugh.

His mood had changed, he seemed cold and stand-offish, and Sara couldn't tell if it was due to what he'd been working on when she came in, if it was the news of how brief she'd be with him, or if it was something else entirely.

Moving from the plant, his gaze lit on her face once she'd finished speaking. "I should probably get back to work, Sara."

"Of course," she said, stepping back. "Is it okay if I crash with you at your place? I'm going to be out of here so quickly, I might as well just stay packed."

"Sure," he answered, already heading back to his seat.

"I guess I'll see you when you get home, then."

He nodded, eyes already on his work.

Giving him one last lingering look, she turned and saw herself out.

*

Sara let herself into Harry's apartment and took her rucksack into the bedroom. She set it out of the way, in a corner next to a chest of drawers.

Returning to the living area, she took a seat on the sofa, wondering how long she'd have to wait for Harry to finish up at work. The brevity of this stay made every second of it seem precious. Time was ticking away, and she wanted to spend as much of it as possible in his company.

Looking at her omni-tool, she decided to flip through her e-mail while she had the time. She paused as she saw Scott's name in the list of known senders in her inbox. He was looking to get together for dinner when he visited Eos later the next week. She quickly typed up a reply, answering in the affirmative. It would probably be a good time for the pair of them to have a very pointed conversation about recent developments. She was ready to let him know about her growing feelings for Harry, and that they were being reciprocated. She hit send and blew a large breath of air out of her lungs, feeling it stir the dark hair that fell around her face.

Travel took a lot out of her and Harry's couch was incredibly comfy. Maybe she'd lay down, for just a little while...

Her omni-tool beeped, jolting her awake. Glancing at the disrupting thing, she saw that it was simply a reply from Scott acknowledging his receipt of her acquiescence. She checked the time and then checked it again when she saw how late it had gotten. She must have dozed for well over two hours. Harry should have been home by then, but something must have come up to waylay him.

She stood, shaking the sleep from her limbs. He was running late, but Sara didn't want to be sleeping when he returned. She decided a hot shower would wake her up, as well as wash off the grime from her trip.

She undressed in his room, leaving her dirty clothing with the rest of her things and draping a fresh set of clothes over the foot of the bed. She padded into the bathroom naked, finding a towel and leaving it on a nearby chair. She cranked the water until it was just this side of scalding, and the room quickly started to fill with steam. She stepped in, moaning as the stream of hot water hit her, warming her entire body. Her eyes slid shut as her head tilted back, letting the water run over her for long minutes. Sighing with pleasure, she opened her eyes and searched for the soap. The bar she found smelled like Harry, crisp and clean, and she slid it over her body, her mind sluggish and lazy from the combined pleasures of the scent in the air and the warmth buzzing all along her skin.

Perhaps, when she was finished, she'd pick out a vid to watch.

Her thoughts cut off as Harry entered the room, his silhouette a dark blurred shape through the glass of the stall and the moisture in the air.

Her smile faltered when she noticed that he was walking strangely and that a bottle swung from his fist.

He picked her towel up in his free hand and sat in the chair, resting it in his lap as he took a long swig from the bottle. He didn't speak when he was finished, didn't greet her or pull off his clothing or anything else that she'd expect him to do, coming home to find her naked in his bathroom.

He must already be on his way to being drunk.

He watched her, taking an occasional drink while she bathed, and Sara wasn't sure what to do. Rushing through to the end of her shower would probably be best. He didn't seem like he was in the mood to be teased. He was somewhat scary, just sitting there silently. She'd never seen him test his alcohol tolerance before, he always drank in moderation and usually in a social setting.

He was so closed off, at times. It made him seem cold, but Sara knew better. He'd proven more than once that he wasn't. What had made him this way? He could burn hot, and demanding. But he could also become so remote and emotionally shut-off.

She turned off the water, swallowing as she tried to decide how she wanted to handle this. She had to at least try to get him to open up.

While what they were doing was still new and exciting, she was beginning to wonder if this was really all she was going to get from him. He was amazing, intriguing and exciting, but she realized very suddenly that eventually, she was going to need more than he'd given her so far. Was she just some kind of fling for him, just a game for him to play until he grew bored?

She opened the shower door, revealing her naked body to him fully, water trailing down her in rivulets. His green eyes were sharp and direct, sliding along her skin as he set the bottle aside and pulled off his gloves.

She twisted her hair, wringing out some of the excess water and leaving it to hang in a rope down her back. She stepped out, moving slowly toward him and he stood, shaking the towel to unfold it.

He dried her off, his hands gentle and efficient through the absorbent cloth as he slid it over her skin, touching her everywhere, getting every last drop of water before wrapping it around her body and pulling her against him. He rubbed his thumb roughly over lips and they parted under the caress.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked, speaking for the first time.

He didn't answer. He just watched his fingers as he trailed them over her shoulder, leaving gooseflesh in his wake.

She tried again. "Talk to me. Tell me about your day. What have you been up to while I've been gone?"

"None of that matters," he said simply.

She fought the desire to roll her eyes. "It matters to me. Don't you want to share more of yourself with me? You know everything about what happens in my life."

"I don't need to bare myself like that."

"Harry..."

"Shhh, no more talking," he said, leaning in to take her mouth in a kiss. He tasted of whiskey, his lips moving against her to open her mouth, his tongue sinking deep and dancing along hers with passionate desperation.

He was drawing her in, his soul calling to hers, but she made one final attempt to break past his walls. She pulled back, her eyes seeking the brightness of his. "Harry, what happened to you?"

His hand gripped her face and he pulled her mouth back to his, kissing her hard. He pulled the towel from her, dropping it on the floor and bringing her against him and her body responded, her knees feeling weak as heat shot through her. She felt herself surrender as her mind went blank of everything but the feel of him, all the doubts and the worry washing away in the wake of how right they were together.

When the kiss finally ended, she was clinging to him. His gaze locked with hers, and she felt like she was drowning in the vivid green pools of his eyes.

He crowded her back against the sink, lifting her up to sit on it before stepping between her open legs. He dragged his thumbs over her nipples, gripping them in simultaneous pinches that had her head falling back to brush the mirror behind her. Releasing the hard peaks, he licked his fingers, and she watched as his tongue slid over the swarthy skin. She felt her mouth water at the motion, wanting the taste of him on her tongue. He trailed the wet digits down her trembling belly to brush across her pussy, pushing her folds open and stroking gently up her slit. She could feel how wet she was for him already, her mouth falling open as her flesh swelled against his fingers. He took her mouth, tongue licking over hers as he eased a finger inside, caressing her passage until she opened enough for him to add a second finger. Her breath caught as he picked up speed, fingers fucking into her with a steady rhythm.

She sucked his tongue in time with his movements, moaning into his mouth as his hand twisted, brushing over her sweet spot and making her body clench down hard on him as she reached for her peak. Along with their breathing, she could hear the wet sounds of him moving through her juices filling the room as he fingered her, the noises almost obscene, but curling her toes and making her blood burn even hotter. Her back arched, her breasts thrusting forward into his shirt and she broke apart, her breath catching in her chest as all of her muscles went rigid, and bone-deep tremors raced over her entire being.

She gasped for breath when his mouth left hers, her slick running down his hand as he pulled his fingers from her and licked them clean.

His eyes were dark and intense as he gripped her upper arms, pulling her down from her seat and turning her to face the mirror. He manhandled her into position, forcing her to lean on her belly over the sink. She watched their reflections as he pulled his cock from his pants and stepped up behind her, moving her off her feet as he lined himself up.

His eyes met hers in the mirror, daring her to ask him to stop, but she merely opened her legs wider, welcoming him into her body.

He rubbed his shaft against her, slicking himself up and she felt her body clench on nothing, begging him to hurry.

"Please," she whispered weakly.

He pushed, his hands gripping the sides her ass, pulling her body back onto his cock as he shoved forward. The stretch was a pleasant burn as he worked his way into her with quick cants of his hips. He hilted with a grunt, and her eyes fell shut, no longer able to watch them in the mirror.

He took her with short hard jabs, so rough that she wanted to scream with excitement. The feel of him inside her, stuffing her with himself to the point of bursting, made her complete for the first time in weeks.

Pleasure overloaded her senses, surges of electricity racing over every nerve in her body. Her chest felt tight as she did the best she could to push back into the snap of his hips, taking as much of him into her as she could.

His voice broke through the fog that shrouded her brain. "You thinking about me? Or someone else?"

"What?"

"You thinking about that young man you work with?" he asked.

"You mean Fawkes? _No!_ "

An image of the unassuming blonde flittered across her sluggish mind. Fawkes was completely harmless, and nothing like Harry, who was the only man she wanted.

Jealousy. Was that what this was?

She whimpered as his movements sped up, his body hammering into hers as his fingers dug into the skin at her hips.

"He wouldn't fuck you the way I do. He'd never make you feel like I can." She groaned, wanting to agree with him, but the words wouldn't form, her tongue seemed thick and useless. "You're _mine_ ," he said roughly. She opened her eyes, looking into the mirror in time to see him move back, his eyes fixing between them. She realized that he was watching her body take his cock over and over while he moved, and she felt the spring in her belly start to unravel.

Her breath hitched, shudders wracking her frame, and he rumbled a growl. Her contractions overtook her and she vaguely felt him pull her back against his chest, tugging her chin toward her shoulder so he could capture her mouth in a kiss. She saw stars, and she screamed into his mouth as she went over. He fell out of rhythm, thrusting past her orgasm and then shouting as he came, lifting her well off her feet as he pushed and held deep, pulses of his cum heating her insides.

His handling of her afterwards was almost like an apology, a hand stroking down her back as he softly pulled his softening cock from her body. He wet a washcloth under the tap, tenderly wiping the seed from between her thighs and hugging her to his chest after he'd finished. He walked her into his room, following her to bed, discarding the last of his work clothes while his eyes ran over her naked form.

He tucked her under the covers, climbing in beside her and wrapping himself around her body. He settled himself with his head next to hers on the pillow, his hand resting low on her belly.

She stroked her fingers over the backs of his, holding his hand close. She remembered her mother once telling her that a man full of self-importance and conceit was the same exact thing as a man with insecurity.

Talking through their feelings always seemed like something they were going to do later. It was important that they talk, it was, but the timing for it never seemed quite right.

She had an awareness that what they had wasn't entirely healthy. Relationships were supposed to be about give and take. But even as these things occurred to her, she already knew that she wasn't going to break things off, no matter how immovable Harry proved to be. She knew what she wanted, but she also had the self-awareness to realize that with Harry, she was willing to take what she could get.

"Maybe all of this was a mistake," she said softly, wondering if he even heard. He was everything she'd ever wanted, but being with her didn't seem to be doing him any favors. Maybe she brought out the worst in him, and he was better off without her.

His hold on her tightened, like he never wanted to let her go.

Her head was a mess, her body still thrumming with satisfaction and her emotions tangled up in knots. She wasn't sure about the future, but for now, Sara felt warmth spread through her being along with absolute clarity. Harry was overbearing and possessive and ridiculous, and she wouldn't have him any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a direct continuation of this.


	17. Impaired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Sara, her POV. This is a direct continuation of last piece. Dom!Harry and Sara try to work past their respective hang-ups.

Sara pushed the food around her plate before shoving it away. Looking across the table, she could see that Harry wasn't in any mood to eat, either. His lunch sat untouched as he brooded into his drink. He'd been withdrawn, nursing a glass of whiskey all morning.

She only had one more night before she had to leave the station again. This wasn't exactly how she'd imagined spending her weekend. Visions of Harry's swarthy skin against white sheets, of being so sore she could hardly walk and ending her time off more tired than she'd started were being ruined by the malaise that hung over them like a dark cloud.

He wouldn't tell her what he was thinking so she had no way to snap him out of it.

People were all different. She'd always felt clingy and in need of comfort when she got upset. Perhaps Harry was somebody that required space when he was out of sorts.

It was his day off and this was _his_ apartment. She felt like she was intruding.

"Harry, I'm going to go for a walk." That would clear her head, as well give him a little time without her.

Standing, she gathered their dishes and took them to the sink.

He reached for her hand as she walked past. He brought it to his lips, his eyes sliding closed as he kissed the back of her knuckles. She felt her stomach lurch, and in that moment she'd have given almost anything if he'd only ask her to stay.

He remained quiet and released her so she grabbed her jacket and walked out the door.

The mid-day cycle had every corner of the Nexus flooded with bright light. Each passing day saw an increase in how many people were on the station, and at this hour, there were numerous citizens of various races going about their business. Recognizing a few, Sara gave a quick wave but continued on her way. She wasn't really in the mood to stop and chat.

Her chest heaved with a sigh as she wondered if she'd done something to cause Harry's current mood. She wanted to go back and snuggle him, if he'd allow it. But she was determined to give him a little bit of time before she returned.

She changed directions, and headed for the tram. Pushing her worries aside, she decided that she'd rather run than walk, so she made for the fitness center. She had a locker that stored appropriate clothing, and after quickly changing, she chose a treadmill close to one of the viewports that showcased a sweeping view of the station's carefully manicured recreational parks. She didn't feel up to facing a mirror again so soon.

She ran for the better part of an hour, working up a nice, healthy sweat before deciding she'd been gone long enough. The last thing she wanted was to make Harry worry after her.

She took a quick shower, changing back into the clothes she'd worn there; a simple top with three-quarter sleeves and black jeans as well as her pair of lace-up combat boots. On the walk back to Harry's apartment, she noticed a few changes, there were new stalls set up, many of them run by angara, shops featuring exotic clothing and jewelry, and even a couple of recently added restaurants. Maybe she would ask Harry to take her there on her next visit.

Letting herself into the apartment, she strained her eyes against the darkness. He must have turned all of the lights off and shuttered the blinds. She closed the door and waited for her eyes to adjust. When she could make out the shape of furniture in the dark, she moved deeper into the living space and could see that he was sitting on the sofa.

"Harry?"

He was drinking in the dark. His head turned at the sound of her voice, but he didn't reply, he merely took another sip from his glass.

"Alright, now you're scaring me." She moved to sit beside him on the couch, reaching a hand out to touch his thigh.

He set the drink aside and she started to move the hand away, but he stopped her, his hand settling over hers to keep it there. "You said this was a mistake," he said softly.

She felt her chest tighten at the hopelessness in his voice. "I said _maybe_. But only because I make you so unhappy."

He gave a derisive laugh. "God, Sara, is that what you think?"

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she let the emotions flooding through her spill out. "I don't know. And since you don't talk to me, all I can do is guess." She took a breath, making sure he knew where she was coming from. "I have no regrets, Harry. I want to be with you."

He turned, his arms sliding around her, and buried his face in her neck. He held her tightly, the scent of him tinged with whiskey and filling the air she breathed. He was strong and warm, and he clutched at her like a drowning man. "I can't lose you," he said against her.

Her breath caught, and she returned his embrace, loving the feel of his weight against her.

He hugged her fiercely, his grip on her tightening right before it eased enough for him to move back and look at her.

His voice sounded strange. "I can't do this anymore."

What did he mean by that? Her thoughts scattered as his hands came up to cup her face, and he took her lips in a kiss. His tongue stroked over hers in a direct glide, his whiskey-scented breath flooding her senses. He was the best kisser Sara had ever been with, and he used this occasion to prove it again, taking her reason along with her breath as he caressed the inside of her mouth and made her burn with desire.

Running his hands down over her chest, he paused when he reached the hem of her top, touching her lower belly through the fabric. He pushed his way under her shirt, dragging it up before hooking a finger into the left cup of her bra and pulling until her breast popped free.

The entire experience was new, since he usually preferred the lights on. The darkness seemed to sharpen each sensation as his head dipped and he gently sucked on her nipple.

She wanted to cling to him, but she rested her hands on the couch on either side of her, instead, hoping to please him, despite how much she wished to be as close to him as possible.

He liked to bite, and she realized that she was holding her breath in anticipation. But he remained gentle, giving the stiff peak a few nibbles and soft licks before sucking her back in.

His facial hair scraped over her skin as he kissed his way down her belly, hands moving to unlace her boots. He slipped her feet free, then moved to work the button on her jeans.

She lifted her hips to help him remove her clothing, and he pulled the pants along with her panties off, kneeling between her legs. His hot breath swept over her flesh, making her tremble. "Harry," she gasped.

Cradling her hips in his hands, he brushed the skin around her bellybutton with his thumbs. He pressed against her knee with his face, working his way up her leg, and spoke into her skin. "Please, let me." He rubbed his rough cheek along the inside of her thigh. "Just let me."

She opened her legs wider to him and he licked his way between her folds, making her jump and then groan with pleasure.

He caressed her with long sweeps, stroking against her sensitive flesh with gentle swipes and delicate kisses. He circled his way around her nub, causing her to push her hips up from to couch in search of more direct stimulation. Dragging his tongue down along her labia he pushed it up inside her, stretching as far as he could reach and then withdrawing to lick back up to her clit again. "God, you're so sweet," he rumbled into her flesh, sending vibrations through her swollen flesh and buzzing against her nerve endings.

She could hear her cries filling the room as he coaxed more from her. He was shamefully good at what he was doing, and as her fingers dug into the sofa, her back bowed and her toes curled as she abandoned herself to him and his wicked mouth.

At one point, she became aware that he was drawing things out. He could have gotten her off in a matter of only a couple minutes if he set his mind to it, but he was holding off, bringing her close to her peak and then slowing down. He lapped at her flesh with carefully controlled movements, tasting and teasing her, but she _needed_ it, she wanted what only he could give her.

She almost started to beg for it, a slow whimper escaping her the next time he passed over her bud.

His tongue rolled deliberately over her clit, sending bolts of pleasure through her in rhythmic pulses.

She gasped as her body wound tighter and tighter, her pussy tensing up under his mouth until shivers overtook her and she broke at the tight suction when his lips pressed around the bead of flesh, pulling it into his mouth in sharp movements as nonstop waves of pleasure rolled over her body.

He sucked her gently through her contractions, easing her down.

She nudged him away with a hand on his shoulder when she became too sensitive.

He moved up and hugged her close, her shirt tangled just beneath her armpits. "I love you," he mumbled.

She felt her eyes widen in shock. He didn't mean it. He couldn't. He probably felt responsible for her, sure, he may even feel genuine affection, but love? It had to be the booze talking.

She sat in a boneless heap as he moved to stand, but noticing the way he swayed on his feet, she quickly left the couch. Sliding an arm around his waist, she guided him to his room, pulling his shoes and socks off when he sat on the side of his bed. She unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and then carefully tugged his pants and boxer briefs from him when he lay back. She tucked him beneath the covers and slid in beside him.

She lay there awake as his deep breathing filled the space around them. She had a lot of thinking to do, but one thing was certain; it seemed that Harry needed her just as much as she needed him. He had personal demons that he might not ever be willing to talk about, but she wanted to help him learn to share more of himself with her.

He was worth the effort, and she was looking forward to trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next piece will be a continuation of this, because these 2 need to work some stuff out. Don't worry, it'll be all dom!kinky sunshine and smutty roses soonish.


	18. Careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation of the last 2 pieces. Clarification and smut (because I can't seem to write Harry without it anymore), Harry's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation time! I did want to leave Harry's past ambiguous; from personal experience, nobody really wants to hear their lover go on and on about their exes, but hopefully this piece clears up some things, and these two can learn to accept each other for what they are and move forward.

Harry had just received word about Sara's return to the station when she contacted him over comms. "I'm back."

He felt his chest tighten at the sound of her voice. "I'm glad." And he was. He'd almost made himself sick thinking about how he'd left things between them.

"Let me know if you want to see me."

Of course he wanted to see her, but of course she had doubts about that. _Damn._ "How about now?"

"Now?"

"Yes. I'll come to you."

He'd been keeping himself busy in the recent days working long hours, late into the evenings, so he asked and was granted leave to go home from work early and not return the next day.

His pace was brisk and determined as he walked from the tram to her tiny apartment, desperately trying to organize his thoughts. As always, deep emotions brought chaos, and he was in no way certain he'd be able to form a cohesive case for himself. He wanted to convince her of a number of things, but first and foremost was his desire to express that he was going to do better. She'd become the most important thing in his life, and she was worth the effort.

He knocked politely on her door and waited for her to let him in. He'd been more than a little afraid that she wouldn't want to see him. He would have deserved for her to get back from Eos and go about her life as if he wasn't a part of it. The tentative look on her face when she opened the door to him was enough to make him firm his resolve. No damn way should she feel so unsure around him.

She looked lovely. Her dark hair floated loose around her shoulders, her clothing consisted of the casual cargo pants, lace-up boots and plain top she favored while out in the field, the overall affect only serving to emphasize her innate beauty. He, naturally, was in his medical standard issue, and he felt a derisive smile when he realized how inadequate she made him feel, she looked good in everything she wore, whereas he felt regret that he hadn't taken the time to change clothes.

He gave her upper arm a squeeze, hand lingering on her as he followed her into the living room and watched her take a seat on the sofa.

She patted the space beside her, but he shook his head, preferring to remain standing. He had to fight the urge to pace as he began. "I'd like to talk. Get a few things off my chest and give you a chance to air your feelings as well."

She nodded, her white teeth sinking into her lower lip as she looked up at him.

"This isn't easy for me," he continued.

"I know."

"I suppose I should start by saying that I've been thinking about you, which is hardly new, but I do want to fix things between us. I've been having trouble sleeping, worried that I've damaged our relationship beyond repair."

"No. Never." She said, a firmness entering her voice that conveyed her belief that that the possibility of such wasn't worth considering. After a slight pause, those perfect teeth nibbled her lower lip again as she asked, "Is it the age difference?" Her expression became so vulnerable that he wanted to kick himself for not offering her clarity earlier. "Does that bother you?"

His voice was confident and hard as his eyes held hers. "Let me be very clear: I love that you're young. It means you haven't been jaded by things, you're hopeful and optimistic, and your energy makes me feel young myself. And while I do worry that without experience you may be drawn to things simply because of your open and giving nature, I can't let my own insecurities color the way I believe you will behave, because I do know that you're a good person who is both smart and capable of making good decisions without outside pressures. So I can't really say that your age doesn't matter to me, but I will say that I don't, in any way, find it to be a hindrance. These issues I have are _my_ issues, and they'd exist even if you were older than me."

He took a deep breath, wanting to explain as best he could. "I've always felt... lost, for lack of a better word. Work has been my outlet, it keeps me grounded, and until recently, satisfied with the order of my life. But then things changed. I still feel lost, but also convinced that you can help me find my way."

He cleared his throat before he continued, wanting to give her a chance to speak. "How have you been, Sara?"

"I'm okay. I've had a lot of time to think since I left." She took a deep breath and quickly went on, almost as if she was confessing something. "I talked to Scott. Told him more than I'd meant to, everything, really, about my doubts and fears, all the ways you make me feel, and how it's everything I can't live without."

Harry swallowed hard, imagining how that conversation had gone. He was going to need to put more effort into his relationship with Scott as well if he wanted this to really have a shot at working.

"My brother did nothing but listen, quietly, before telling me merely to follow my heart. He trusts my judgement. He said that I've always done the right thing, always. I gave him a big hug, told him I love him, and I slept better than I have in ages that night."

Harry nodded, grateful that Scott hadn't simply advised his twin to get rid of him. "I'm really glad that the two of you are so close." Harry had friends of his own, but when it came down to it, he was a very private person. He knew that Sara was the only one he'd be talking to about all of this. And maybe that was part of why it felt so difficult.

He spoke slowly, hoping against all hope that he was saying the right things, and that she'd understand and accept him. "You asked me what happened to me. I learned a long time ago, when I was very young, that I couldn't do relationships. It got so any time I cared about something, I ended up sabotaging it."

She moved to the edge of her seat, and he rushed on before she could comment. "When I was a young man, I tried to be close to people. Or at least, I thought I did. But I always screwed it up. I did some pretty despicable things. I lied. A lot. I cheated. And I'd realize when it ended that it didn't really matter. So everything had been unimportant to me from the start. It seems that without conscious choice, the women I'd see were ones I didn't have any emotional attachment to. And I realized that I liked it that way." He understood how callous this admission made him sound. His fingers raked through his hair, and he moved to sit beside her on the couch. He took her hands in his, and she let him. It warmed him to know she wasn't shrinking away from him, not yet, and he continued. "So I haven't been with anyone I truly cared about. Not ever. It's easier, keeping things strictly physical, you know. But when I had the opportunity to be with you, I knew I couldn't pass it up." He sighed heavily, threading his fingers around hers. "Control was always just the best way for me to remain at a distance and not let anyone close. It's the way I like it, even with you." His thumbs stroked over her hands, drawing his gaze as he spoke. "And now it seems I've messed us up, just like I was afraid I would."

"You haven't messed us up, Harry."

She was so sweet. His fingers tightened, pulling her hand into his lap. "I'm really glad to hear that."

"And I don't want to change you. I just want you to let me in."

He loosened his grip on her, pulling his gloves from his hands so he could touch her skin. "I still need to be in charge. I still need to have that control, but I don't want to make you feel like I don't care about you or that what you think and want doesn't matter. I will try to share more of myself." He cupped her cheek, feeling the softness of her face. "I want you to be happy, because you make me happier than I've ever been, and I don't want to lose that." His fingers slid into her hair and he gave a derisive laugh. "Sometimes I feel so possessive I can't think straight. But I don't want to stifle you, or snuff the life out of you trying to keep you close." His grip clenched in her hair and her neck arched, following his lead. He felt heat shoot through him, she always responded so well. He never wanted to lose that. "You need to promise me that you'll tell me if I ever make you feel like I don't want you."

"Then you need to promise you'll tell me if something I do bothers you. We'll talk through it," she countered.

"Alright," he answered softly, leaning in to give her a gentle kiss. He applied pressure with his lips, nudging hers open so he could sink his tongue deep.

She groaned into his mouth, the need that had built in each other's absence making itself known. After everything he'd given voice to he wanted nothing more than to claim her, and show her in the best way he was able how very much she meant to him.

He began with gentle touches, trying his best to temper the desire to be rough that was always there when he set hands upon her. He slid his palms up her belly, taking her shirt with them, pulling it off so he could get at the soft flesh beneath. He touched her upper arms, sliding his hands behind her to touch her shoulder blades, and back around to trace over her sternum before coming to rest wrapped on either side of her ribcage. He placed very tender bites in a line down her throat, tasting his way along one shoulder then over her collarbone to the other. He pulled the bra from her breasts, watching the bounce as they were freed. His teeth dragged over the ample curve of one to capture a nipple. He was gentle, or as gentle as he knew how to be, as he set about bringing her pleasure with a single-mindedness that rivaled his fascination with her. He interspersed licks with his bites, kissing everywhere he could reach as he slowly removed her clothing with the softest of touches.

"Undress me," he said, low, encouraging her to touch him.

She helped him remove his work clothing, his socks and shoes, her hands lingering over the shape of him as she pulled down his boxer briefs. She squeezed him in her fist and he felt fire spread through his veins, feeding the urgency inside of him and starting a dull ache low in his belly.

He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her as he pulled her on top of him, running his hands up her calves and over her inner thighs.

She straddled his lap, a hand running over his face before grasping his shoulder, positioning herself over him so he could take her.

He slid his thumb between the lips of her pussy, testing her readiness and felt himself groan at the feel of her. She was as wet as she'd be if he'd made her come, and despite his desire to take her with his mouth, he found he couldn't wait, he ached to be inside her, and as she rubbed herself over the tip of his cock he couldn't help but push back.

She bore down on him, pulling him in, and his breath caught as his hips rocked up to meet her, encouraging her to take him inside. Her mouth opened on a gasp as he shoved the final distance past her resisting flesh, hilting in her snug hot body.

He looked at her face as his hands gripped her bare ass, guiding her movements as he pushed into her from below. "You feel so good."

She whimpered at his words, working herself on him with controlled lunges.

He wanted to remind her that she had permission to do as she pleased. "Touch me," he whispered.

She didn't seem to want to do much more than cling to him as the sound of their heavy breathing filled the room around them. He tried locking eyes with her as he continued to push up into her, but her eyes were shut as she worked herself over him.

He spoke, "Sara," needing her attention, seeing her eyes open as he watched her, moving her on him. He cupped her breast, holding tight as she looked into his eyes. " _God_ , Sara."

He wanted to show her how good it could be, he could be gentle and sweet and give of himself, as long as she stayed, if she'd only let him have her, take care of her, and help keep her safe.

The sensations were overwhelming, the weight of her gaze touching him like a physical caress. He needed her to understand what it meant to him, the feel of her riding him, accepting everything he had to give. It was like a dam had burst, and now that he'd begun telling her things, he couldn't stop, the honesty a compulsion. His eyes on hers, he spoke, his voice quiet and low. "I care about you. More than anything. You should try having sex with someone you care about. It's amazing and terrifying." Admitting to all of it just made him feel even more possessive and eager.

"I _do_ care about you." She said breathlessly. Her grip on his shoulder tightened before both hands came up and cupped his face. "Harry, I think I love you."

He lost himself at her words. He lost his thoughts, and all of his resolve, the intentions that he'd had, to take her soft and slow, all left him, along with every last bit of anything but a sense of heavy fullness as he pulled her to his chest in a bear hug and began to fuck her hard.

He pushed up into her with fierce jabs, nearly mindless as he sought to get closer, forcing her to take all of him in his desire to fuse them together into a single being.

Her cries reached his ears, arousing something primal and dark inside him and he knew he wasn't going to last, snapping his hips up as he pulled her down on him, grinding them together without a thought for strategy or tact.

He felt the telltale tingle moving up the base of his spine and moved a hand between them, thumbing her clit in a circular motion. She tensed all around him, contractions wracking her body as she came and he pushed into her constrictions, holding deep as his world fell out from under him. He said her name as his vision left him, his ability to breath or think leaving his body along with his cum, filling her up with everything he had.

He came back to himself with his open mouth touching her neck, pulling air into his lungs with desperate gasps. He smoothed a hand down her back, eager to take care of her and put her to bed.

She loved him. Or at least, she thought she did. Thoughts of the future flooded his mind, the sense of happiness and hope like nothing he'd ever experienced. Maybe it was time to let go of his fear. With Sara in his life, he felt ready to face anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh, sorry it took me longer than usual to update. I'm a single mom of two that works six days a week, so when life gets crazy, I end up with very little time to clear my head and be alone with my writing. :) The delay was a good one this time, though, got to spend five days with my best friend and she really helps fire my love of fandom. I have extensive notes written for 3 more pieces, and the next one should be up here shortly. Thanks for reading and as always, I'd really love to hear from you!


	19. Anatomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inappropriate use of an exam room. AU Sara, her POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timing is the furlough following the events of the last chapter.
> 
> This was originally meant to be part of the previous piece, but when explanations grew more complicated, this felt out of place with it so I figured I'd post it on its own. So it's kind of a bonus. I did want to continue with love confessions following the end of 'Careful' and that is going to happen in the next chapter, but in the meantime, there's this. :)

Sara made her way to Harry's office after checking in with the salarian receptionist to be sure he wasn't currently with a patient. She felt hopeful and excited in a way that was reminiscent of the earliest days of their relationship. After a brief knock, she entered the room and Harry came around his desk to meet her.

His lips curved into a smile and the heat in his eyes as they scanned her face sent a thrill up her spine. "Hey, you." His gloved hands slid around her waist, pulling her against him. "It's shameful how happy I am to see you."

"I thought about just sending you a message, but I didn't want to wait for you to finish up here before I could be with you." It still took her breath away, how incredibly handsome he was, with his strong jaw, and the shadow of his facial hair, his dark brows over eyes that infeasible shade of green.

"Well, I'm glad," he brushed a kiss across her lips before loosening his hold on her. "How long do I get to keep you this time?"

"I've got leave for two whole weeks." She felt her face split in a grin as his expression became even more fiery.

"Is that right?"

She nodded, "Umm-hmm", sub-consciously rubbing at the back of her neck. She grimaced as the muscles tensed in protest.

His eyes caught the movement and he frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm wonderful, really. I'm super-excited to have so much time with you. I'm just a little sore."

Scott's team had eradicated most of the kett on Eos, but isolated pockets appeared from time to time, and Sara had taken part in a small skirmish, defending the scientists on-site at Prodromos. An Apex team had arrived shortly thereafter to maintain a presence until things calmed down, but she was trained for it, and the dangers were well known and an expected part of the Initiative's expansion efforts.

She smiled reassuringly as she continued, "I saw some combat, nothing serious, just a little more action than usual."

His hand followed the path that hers had taken, his brows drawing together in concern over his sharp green eyes. "Come with me," he said decisively, and splaying his fingers across her lower back, he lead her out of his office and down the hallway toward a row of open doors. He steered them into one, and she could see it was sterile and clean, a room for patients to be seen by doctors and nurses, brightly lit and strong with the scent of antiseptic. He allowed her to precede him inside and locked the door behind them.

Turning back to face her, he crowded her up against the exam table. "Hop up."

She felt her belly go tight with anticipation as she did as he asked, using her arms to boost herself up into a sitting position on the padded surface. It brought to mind all the time, not so long ago, when he'd been her doctor, and she'd fought her attraction for him, so certain that he wouldn't be interested in perusing anything with her beyond friendship.

He pulled his gloves off, setting them on a nearby counter before moving back to stand in front of her. He started to slowly undress her, beginning with her top, lifting it carefully up and over her head. She felt the cold air of the room touch her skin, raising gooseflesh all over. His hand slid along one side of her, from the top of her left shoulder and down her arm to her wrist, trailing heat in his wake. He unbuttoned her pants and she lifted her hips to help as he pushed them down her legs, pausing to unlace her boots and slide everything off her small feet.

"Lay down on your belly."

Clad only in a serviceable bra and panties, Sara turned over and made herself comfortable, stretching out along the length of the table before crossing her arms and resting her cheek on them.

Warm hands began to rub her neck and shoulders, strongly working the muscles loose.

She groaned, feeling every single ache and pain leave her body, and a heated languor settle over her instead.

"How does that feel?" he asked as his hands swept lower, targeting her back.

"Ahh, wonderful."

He seemed to know just where all the tension was, and with his training, he probably did. He soothed the tightness in all her tissues, pressing harder over knots in the muscle, making her whole body relax and grow warm under his hands.

She felt herself drifting, like she could easily fall asleep as his hands worked over her skin for long minutes, giving her the best and most deeply satisfying massage of her life.

He softly ran his hands over the entire length of her, from the nape of her neck to her lower back, across the wisp of cloth covering her ass, down her thighs to her calves, and touching the hyper-sensitive arches of her feet before they went still.

She felt a thrill shoot through her as he moved so his lips brushed against her right shoulder, and a slow smile curled the corners of her mouth.

"I've missed you," he murmured, incredibly close, before moving back again to stand over her.

He unclipped her bra, hands smoothing down her now completely bare back.

She pulled the piece of clothing from beneath her and flung it away, settling back onto her belly.

He traced over where the bra straps had been, along both shoulders once more, running across her back, and then reaching around to cup one of her breasts. He squeezed the weight of her gently, before stroking up her chest and back down to drag his fingertips over her nipple.

Her body reacted, her flesh feeling heavy as the peaks tightened almost painfully.

Moving lower, he slid her panties down and off, hands coaxing her thighs apart as they traveled back up them to her ass. He kneaded her bottom with strong strokes and her eyes fell shut from the pleasure.

They popped open when his fingertips brushed over her pussy from behind. She arched her back, tilting her hips upward to give him better access.

He slid over her labia, nudging her folds open to stroke the sensitive flesh all along her slit.

She whimpered as the stimulation caused sharp bolts of heat to rush straight to her core.

He covered his fingers in her juices, using them to pet her clit, manipulating it with his thumb until she felt tremors wrack her frame.

She heard strange noises, and as the fingers of his free hand moved to cover her mouth, she realized that they were coming from her, eager cries that he rushed to quiet.

She tried to stop making the sounds, but as he brought her closer to the edge, the excitement of what they were doing and the curls of intense sensation brushing her clit had her moaning into his hand. She could feel the sense of urgency, they were at his workplace, and it was best they hurry things along.

"You're so beautiful," he said, almost absently, as if he was completely caught up in what he was doing.

The angle was different from what she was used to, and the pressure of his fingers along with the added sound of his words pushed her over, and she broke, her body going rigid as she felt slick running down her thighs. He continued to muffle her cries with his hand until she grew silent.

She came back down to find him pulling her into a sitting position on the edge of the table with her legs dangling over. He stepped up between her open thighs, taking her lips in deep kiss, his tongue sliding against hers. She felt the delicious abrasion of his stubble on her face, and her hands came up to cup his cheeks.

He broke the kiss, moving back just enough to pull his pants open and shove them and his boxer briefs down his thighs.

He slid hotly against her, his hands gripping the back of her thighs to pull her against him. "Hold onto me," he rasped.

She grasped his shoulders and barely had time to take a breath before he pushed into her with one hard thrust.

She gasped loudly.

"Shh," he cautioned.

The burn of his invasion was the very best kind, causing her breath to catch in her throat.

He gave her no time to adjust, overwhelming her with his cock as he started to move. His hips snapped into hers as he pushed as deep as he could get before swiftly pulling back almost completely out of her, and then forging ahead again.

She could only hold on as he set a grueling pace, his body pulling pleasure from her in stark thrumming surges. Throbbing bolts of ecstatic fire flowed outward from her belly, traveling all along her body until she shook with it. She wanted to get closer, needing as much contact as she could muster, and looking up at him through heavy-lidded eyes, she pushed into his movements, taking everything he gave her.

"That's right, baby," he praised.

She felt her nipples abrade against his work shirt in time with their movements. Her nerve endings buzzed as pleasure hit her in waves, and her orgasm struck hard and fast, her lips clamping shut around the sounds that wanted to come out, and she tucked her face against his chest.

His teeth sank into the space where her neck met her shoulder as he held deep, his cum flooding her insides in hot pulses.

"Mmm," he rumbled against her when she became aware of the world again. "I could get in all kinds of trouble for this."

Her voice was shaky when she responded. "I'd probably better sneak away before somebody catches us." She felt her cheeks burn at the possibility. The hallway had been vacant when they'd entered the room earlier, so nobody had seen them arrive, but that didn't mean their luck would hold.

He pulled out of her body with a long sigh, releasing her and moving to the sink on the other side of the small room. He cleaned and set himself to rights before bringing a wet washcloth and gently wiping between her legs. He retrieved her clothing, helping her dress with careful hands, even kneeling down to lace up her boots. As he did so, she looked at the top of his head, feeling affection nearly overwhelm her.

He stood up when he'd finished, and glancing around to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, Sara moved to leave.

He stopped her just before she reached the door, pulling her into his arms.

Cupping the side of her face, he swept his thumb over her lips. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

She smiled, heart swelling with happiness and anticipation, and said against the warm digit, "I'll be waiting."


	20. Say It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and love confessions featuring AU Sara and dirty talking dom!Harry, his POV.

Harry let Sara into his apartment ahead of him, turning to securely shut the door before shrugging out of his suit jacket. He pulled Sara's coat from her and draped both garments over the back of one of the chairs in the kitchenette.

The couple had just finished eating dinner at one of the Nexus's newly opened restaurants with Scott. It had gone extremely well despite Harry's misgivings. The two men had gotten along nicely, their banter as easy and warm as it had always been. "I'm really surprised he seems to approve of me," he said to Sara, honesty causing his voice to remain low and deep. "I've known him for a long time, but that doesn't mean he knows me well."

"Yes, but he knows _me_ , so he knows what you're dealing with."

A grin pulled at his lips as he felt along the wall and found the light switch for the fixture above the table. The room flooded with brightness, casting the living area into shadow.

He watched her trace a hand along the back of one of the dining chairs. "And he also knows how much you mean to me."

He felt the smile leave his face, and reaching for her, he pulled her against him.

He traced a finger around her lips, feeling blood pool in his groin as her mouth fell open under the caress.

She'd been teasing him all evening, looking at him through her lashes as she sipped her drink, rubbing dangerously high on his thigh under the table while she'd talked to her brother, even going so far as to graze his crotch with her palm when he'd helped her put her coat on after. He'd wanted to jerk her up against him, and whisper that she'd better behave herself or else. But Scott had been so observant, watching their every move as they interacted as a couple, that he hadn't dared.

He scraped his teeth up her neck and rumbled against her ear. "I want you so bad."

"Mmm," she purred in response, her legs opening in welcome so he could push against the hottest part of her.

"Dinner was great, but all I kept thinking about was getting you back here," he confessed, unsure whether he wanted to punish or reward her for getting him going like she had.

She shivered as he continued to speak against her ear, their bodies straining together. "Oh, yeah? What else?"

"I want you naked. I want to see every inch of you, and drag my teeth along your skin."

Her breath hitched as he pulled at the hem of her shirt.

"I want to slide my cock over your tongue, fill up your mouth before I fill up your pussy."

She let out a low, sexy moan, her pink tongue coming out to wet her lips.

He got the filmy article of clothing over her head, watching as the dark waves of her hair settled all around the deep red bra she wore. She knew about his preference for that color, and he felt a surge of heat shoot through him knowing that she'd chosen such an intimate garment, something that cradled and supported her softest flesh, with him in mind.

His hands were drawn to her of their own volition, cupping the weight of her in both palms before his fingertips unerringly sought the stiff nipples through the lacy fabric.

Her back arched, pushing the sensitive nubs into his touch, and he felt his mouth water. Dipping his head, he bit at the tight peaks, one after the other, leaving damp spots on her bra.

He unbuttoned her pants, letting his knuckles slide over her pussy as he pulled them down her legs.

She went up on her tiptoes, letting out a loud whimper.

He looked into her face through hooded lids. "I want you as hot for it as I am." His hand slid up her thighs, fingers ghosting over the crotch of her silky panties.

"Ah- and how hot is that?"

He moved into a crouch, unlacing her boots and helping her step free of them and the pants that he'd bunched down around her ankles. "I feel like I'm going to loose it the second I feel your lips on me."

She gasped, her eyes bright with excitement. She waited for him to stand back up before she moved to her knees before him, settling herself so her shirt was between her and the cold tiled flooring. She seemed to be taking his words as a challenge, her eager fingers working his belt buckle loose while he unbuttoned his dress shirt, pulling it from where it was tucked into his pants.

"I want it. I want the taste of you on my tongue."

Her words added fuel to the fire.

Letting the shirt fall from his shoulders, he let her do what she wanted, wishing to allow her everything. It was such a change, from his early insistence that she couldn't touch him. He'd been so afraid, of the power she'd wield, holding his entire world within her small hands.

He watched as she dragged his clothing down his hairy thighs, taking his boxer briefs along with his trousers until his cock sprang free. His muscles tightened and he fisted a hand inside her hair, shuddering as he watched her lips draw near.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her, wishing to imprint the sight of her just as she was into his memory for ever.

She opened her mouth, and he could feel the weight of her eyes on his eager flesh.

"Sara... I wasn't exaggerating. If you do that, I'm going to need some time to recover."

"It's okay. I want to."

Her tongue snaked out, swiping over the tip of him, and his cock bobbed in the air, red with blood and impatient for the feel of her.

Her lips slid down the length of him, a hot, wet slide, and the moment he hit the back of her throat he came, his life force rushing from him in hot mind-numbing waves.

She swallowed around him and he felt like a kid again, all raw nerves and untrained eagerness.

His breath left his chest in heavy gasps and he twitched at the sensitivity as he pulled back from her lips.

He looked down to where she knelt, feeling a savage possessiveness wash over him. She'd taken the edge off, and now he could take his time with her.

Grasping her under her arms, he stood her up, pushing her backward until she bumped up against the wall next to his refrigerator. He laced his fingers through hers, drawing her hands up over her head. "Keep these there," he instructed, his voice rough. His touch drew down the soft skin of her arms, shoving them into the wall as his hands traveled over her sternum. He pressed into her soft skin, hands spreading over her chest before moving to the front clasp of her bra and working it free. His mouth covered a nipple before he even had the bra off her, casting the garment aside through touch alone as he sucked on the hard tip of one breast. He drew on her in fierce pulls, teeth sinking in to bite before moving on.

He bit a line down her belly, tasting her soft skin, pausing to dip his tongue inside her belly button. He had her panties of in a few quick tugs, impatient to bare the last of her. His hands smoothed their way up her silky thighs, his gaze drawn to the pink flesh between her legs.

A deep growl left his chest as his thumbs slid over her, pressing her folds open. Pressing close, he licked his way up her slit, making her gasp and jerk beneath his mouth. He pushed his tongue deep, giving her as much of himself as he could, before dragging it back up to flick at her clit. He firmly rolled his tongue over her, pushing her higher before he deliberately set to tapping it against the underside of her bud. She trembled all over, her thighs tightening against his cheeks, moving back up onto her toes to bring herself closer, making the most delicious of desperate sounds until she broke, a strangled scream escaping her lips as her juices flooded his mouth. He hummed, sending vibrations into her sensitive flesh as, with no small amount of satisfaction, he felt his cock stir, growing hard and achy with the desire to bury himself inside her.

Gaining his feet, he steadied her against the wall as she recovered from her orgasm, moving to pin her with his body. He lifted her thigh, pressing her knee back into the wall, and lined them up, running his cock through the slick covering her pussy. Canting his hips, he felt the tip of him pop inside. "Let me in," he gasped, as he forged ahead, working his way inside in measured pushes. They groaned in unison when he hilted, and one of his hands came up to brace against the wrists she still obediently held above her head.

He took her with hard controlled jabs, trying to merge them into a single living being, without beginning or end, the heat of their passion fusing them together. She came very quickly, her fierce contractions nearly forcing him from her body. He snapped his hips through them, never wanting their point of contact to end, determined to drive her harder until she lost all reason. Gripping her hips, he brought her down on him, impaling her on his cock as he shoved himself as deep as he could go. The floor seemed to shift beneath them, as pulses of electric heat hit him in rhythm, licking at all of his nerves and sliding into every muscle in his body. His toes curled as he felt the end approaching and he held her tighter, striking his hips in the direction of her clit and feeding on her sharp little cries.

He jerked deep inside her, the feel of her hot sheath buzzing along all of his nerve endings as everything fell away, blackness overtaking his vision and the air rushing out of his lungs as he filled her body with all that he had.

When he could breath again, he reluctantly pulled out of her body, setting her feet back down beneath her.

Scooping her up in his arms, he carried her into his bedroom, settling her between the sheets before going to the bathroom to fetch a wet cloth. He carefully cleaned his seed from her soft pussy lips, mindful of how oversensitive she was. After placing the cloth in his hamper, he climbed into bed and wrapped himself around her.

She snuggled against him as he pulled her close, situating them so they were on their sides facing each other and he could hug her against his chest.

"Harry, I love you," she said softly.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Yes." Her answer was firm, final.

"You're twenty-two. You probably just _think_ that what you feel for me is love," he teased, chuckling as his lips brushed over her chin.

"Harry-"

"Mmm-hmm?" he asked, tracing a finger along her bare shoulder.

She cupped the sides of his face, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"Just listen." She took a deep breath before letting it slowly out. "The deepest and most precious part of me leaps and does cartwheels whenever you're near. And when you're away, it falls still and I feel empty and alone. I'd rather live a wreck of a life, with nothing but a tedious dead-end career with you in it, than to have everything I've ever strove for without you. You've become the most important thing in my life, and I feel like I'd die without you."

He went still. Overwhelmed as he was by what she'd said, he still needed to find the strength to reciprocate.

He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Alright. I'm fairly sure that you know all of this already. It started out as a duty, you were somebody to look after, a personal mission to make up for my lack in regards to your family; your father and your brother, our Pathfinder. I needed to take care of you, but it became more with each passing day, and while I fought to keep the guilt of my responsibility for you at bay, I couldn't deny that our connection was tangible, the only thing in my life worth a damn, beyond station or culpability. I love you, Sara, and I can't be without you, either, not ever."

Her eyes widened in surprise as he finished, like she'd been completely unaware of everything she meant to him.

He took her lips in a desperate kiss, wanting to keep this moment, and savor it, always.


End file.
